Gaining Memories
by Celianna
Summary: After an incident playing Quidditch, Draco Malfoy loses his memory ... but also gains a new memory. He thinks Ginny Weasley is his girlfriend, now how did that happen?
1. Gaining Memories

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** Since my good ol' computer crashed about a month or two ago, all my files have vanished, leaving me with not even a back-up from all my other stories. This saddens me, 'cause I already had a few chapters done for Profiler, and now I have to rewrite it. Well, I hope this new story will make you all happy! Me and my new idea's ...

**Author:** BabyPan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Wonderful JK Rowling does, congrats to her.

**Summery:** After an incident playing Quidditch, Draco Malfoy loses his memory ... but also gains a new memory. He thinks Ginny Weasley is his girlfriend, now how did that happen?

_Trying to find the magic, trying to write a classic_

--

A sixteen year old boy with blond hair in green Quidditch robes was running down a corridor, a Nimbus 2001 hung over his shoulder. His pointy white face was in an expression that clearly stated; He was late.

"Blast it," he cursed under his breath and rounded a corner. "Bloody Pansy, I knew I shouldn't trust her when I told her to get my timetable for Quidditch practice!"

Finally, after testing his ability's to run as fast as he could, he reached the Quidditch pitch. Strangely, instead of seeing the normal green Quidditch robes, he saw there was a tangle of red in it too. He scowled and stepped onto the field, immediately getting attacked by questions.

"Merlin, where have you been Draco!?" yelled Marcus Flint at the blond boy.

"Ask Parkinson," he barked back and kept walking towards the middle of the pitch, where all the players were standing. His grey eyes traveled across the field and spotted two big lumps in green. Even Crabbe and Goyle were on time, and that is saying something.

"Well well, if it isn't goody-two-shoes Pothead," he drawled as he came closer, eye locked with a certain boy with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Malfoy, send your team back. We were here first," Harry Potter said in a deep serious voice, glaring back at Draco Malfoy.

Draco rolled his eyes at the sky. "Just because you were here first, doesn't mean you booked the pitch for today. Flint, let them see."

Marcus Flint smirked and pulled out a small paper from his robes. He showed it to Potter. Suddenly, a redheaded girl who was reading with Potter came in front and started glaring at Draco.

"You little cockroach! You know we practice on this time of day every week, that's why you let Snape gave you permission to use the pitch!" the fiery little girl said at him, poking out her index finger and giving him a death glare.

Draco smirked at the member of the Weasley clan. "That's why _I'm_ a Slytherin, and _you're_ a Gryffindor," he simply stated, waving his hand at her as if to dismiss her.

He turned around to start his practice but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Weasley girl turning red and leaping at him. She jumped on him, grabbing his arms and took them both to the ground. His arms were now tied on his back and the little redhead was sitting on him.

Draco let out a muffled 'ouch' and tried to not get his perfectly washed blond hair in the mud.

"Now where's your big mouth, Malfoy?" the girl asked, pulling his arms more together to make him suffer in pain.

Draco pulled his head up a little and turned to try and look at the girl. "My my Weasley, never knew you were this 'jumpy'," he retorted. "Whom do I look like to you, your boyfriend? Well, I guess if Pothead over there ignores you for 5 years, I think you have the right to lose your mind."

He was rewarded by a smack on his cheek. His cheek tingled where the feisty girl had hit him in the face, the spot now turning a nice shade of red. Finally, his team pulled Weasley off of him and he quickly stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"Leave him, Ginny. He's not worth it, although that smack you gave him, that was classic!" Ron Weasley said while holding down his sister.

Draco smirked at the girl who's head was now very red and ready to bite him if he turned his back on her.

"Yes, _Ginny_, go and hide with your other Gryffindor arses, maybe Pothead will finally notice you with that big red head you got there," he couldn't help but spat at her. It brought him great joy to see both Weasleys and Potter turn red.

"Come on guys, let's go." Said one of the other team members, and the Gryffindor team finally left the pitch. Only the Weasley girl trailed behind, and when they were out of reach, she stuck out her tongue at him. Draco cocked his eyebrows at her and shrugged it off.

"Okay guys, time to practice!" Called out Flint. Draco took his broom that was lying carelessly on the ground after the Weasley had leaped on him and threw his leg over it. Flint let the bludgers go and Draco took off in the sky.

Even though his Nimbus 2001 wasn't the newest of the brooms, like Potter had, his broom could fly really well and make great turns. The wind blew in his face, making his hair go in every direction.

"Goyle!" he heard Flint yell in the opposite direction. "You're supposed to hit the bludgers away from the team, not slam them right into our heads!"

Draco smiled at the comment Flint made, this was just another typical Quidditch practice. Fight the Gryffindors and scare them away from the pitch, practice while Grabbe and Goyle injure at least one member of his team. He zigzagged between the goals of the Quidditch pit and looked for the golden snitch. When something small flew just above his face, he thought it was the snitch. Unfortunately, when he rose to look around for the thing, he heard Flint yelling at Goyle again for hitting the bludger at the team, just his bad luck the victim was him. The dangerously red bludger came hurling towards his head and hit him square in his face.

The last thing he remembered was being thrown of his broom.

--

"Oh this is good, come quickly everyone who hates Malfoy!" Ron Weasley yelled in the Gryffindor common room, still wearing his Quidditch robes.

Ginny Weasley looked up from the her seat and raised an eyebrow at her brother. What in the world was he babbling about. She pulled out her boots and threw them carelessly away.

"What's the matter?" she asked, standing up and walking towards Ron. He had this freaky cheeky smile on his face that reached his ears.

"I heared Malfoy has been knocked from his broom by a bludger! Now he is some bloody pulp that is taking care of in the Hospital Wing." Ron beamed and quickly yelled to everybody that was in the common room to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Maybe he's faking it, making it seem worse like he always does," Ginny shrugged but decided to go anyway, but not before putting some shoes on.

"Come on Ginny, this is going to be so much fun to laugh in Malfoy's face. Shows him for stealing our Quidditch pit," Harry said and pulled Ginny with him.

It was like some sort of get together from the Gryffindors 5th year and above. They marched down to the Hospital Wing, only to be shooed out of it by Pomfrey. All Gryffindors were let down and got back to Gryffindor tower, but missed a redheaded girl.

Ginny had stayed behind and was trying to see through the glass in the door. Alas, she could only see one bed, but it was empty. She sighed and made a move to leave but was stopped when the doors opened. Madame Pomfrey stepped outside and sighed at the girl.

"Okay, you can come in Miss Weasley, but only you."

Ginny made a little squeal and jumped into the Hospital Wing. She followed Pomfrey to the bed Malfoy was in. Pomfrey left a glass with some sort of potion at his nightstand and left Ginny alone with Malfoy.

"I so wish I had a camera," Ginny spoke out loud and grinned and Malfoy. His forehead was wrapped in bandage, bruises all over his face, his blond hair now covered in dirt and mud while it hang loosely over the bandage. Ginny looked at his state and thought of how pathetic he looked like.

Then, he moved. He was squeezing his eyes shut and was turning over. Ginny, who was sitting on his bed, quickly jumped off of it and stared in shock at Malfoy. She could not handle a Malfoy just on her own. His left eye opened up a little.

_Oh Merlin. It's awake._

She saw the grey looking right at her.

"Gin?" she heard him softly whisper before passing out.

Ginny was freaked out that he called her 'Gin' and fled the Hospital Wing for the Gryffindor common room. She did not tell anyone about her visit to Malfoy. It just kept her wondering, why would Draco Malfoy who always called her Weasley or weasel call her _Gin_?

The girl just shrugged it off and pulled out the rest of her Quidditch uniform. She took a hot shower and got to bed, un aware things that are about to change.


	2. But you are

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N: **Wow, I've updated within a day. That's saying something as it's lazy me. Thanks for the reviews, I love feedback especially constructive criticism. I know last chapter was short, but I'm always used to having short chapters at the beginning.

**Chapter 2 – _But you are_**

_I need some help, some inspiration_

--

The next day, everything appeared to be normal. For Ginny that is. She had not seen Malfoy turn back to any of his classes or meals, not that Ginny had been paying attention. It's just that a loudly sneaky Malfoy can't be overlooked that easily.

When the day had end and she reached the Gryffindor common room there was one hot topic; Draco Malfoy.

"I heard he's in coma!" said Parvati Patil to her best friend; Lavender Brown. How ever, the girl shook her head. "They have a cure for that, remember?"

"He's not in coma, his leg has been amputated!" screeched Colin Creevey, looking overly excited to get picture's of an amputated Malfoy.

Ginny rolled her eyes, she had seen Malfoy with every hair on his head. She swung her schoolbag over a chair and took a seat.

"The girls in Ravenclaw say he has amnesia." It was Hermione Granger who had said that. Ginny was dumbstruck, Hermione who was _gossiping_? The world had really gone mad. Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly, as if to let her explain why she would say it.

"What? I don't know if it's true, but it could very well be because the bludger hit his head. Now could you all drop the subject and change it to N.E.W.T.S or something," Hermione said bossily and glared at her fellow Gryffindors.

There was a lot of groaning in return, but they dropped the Draco Malfoy subject, seeing as Hermione was a very strict prefect.

Ginny pulled on Hermione's robes to get her attention. "Yes, Ginny?" she asked as she looked annoyingly at her.

"Why do you think he has amnesia?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Gin!" _That's what he called me._ Drifted into her mind.

"Repeat after me; Malfoy is our enemy, thus not being a hot topic in the Gryffindor common room," said the brunette as she looked pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny smiled and put on an overly high pitched voice. "I, Hermione Granger, would like to get a broomstick up my arse, thus not talking about Draco Malfoy," she mocked her friend.

Hermione glared at her but snapped out of it. "Speaking of broomsticks, weren't you at the Quidditch pit as well?"

The redhead sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but the Slytherins made us go away. Afterwards, I'm glad they did because now Malfoy probably has amnesia." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up the stairs to her dorm.

Practically, her whole life was about to take a left turn when Madame Pomfrey stepped into the Gryffindor common room. The nurse was looking around the room, all students stopped doing what they were doing to look expectantly at the old women. Ginny also was looking at Madame Pomfrey. Did she came to tell everyone that Malfoy had died or something? No wait, musn't get your hopes up to high.

"Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey asked, still looking around. Ron stepped up. "Yeah?"

The women clasped her tongue and shook her head. "Not you, _Miss_ Weasley."

Ginny swallowed and brushed past a slightly pink brother. "Yes Ma'am?" she said a little uneasy.

Oh Merlin. She wasn't here to give something embarrassing to her right? Like last week, she asked for a potion that would reduce her pain when – menstruating. She still didn't have the potion. _Please don't let it be the potion, I'll do anything if it's not the potion._

"Please come with me Miss Weasley, I'll explain everything on the way to the Hospital Wing."

Ron suddenly got a hunch what may go on and shook Ginny by her shoulders. "Don't tell me your pregnant!" he blurted out, eyes wide and face red. Ginny pushed Ron's hands off her shoulders and shook her head.

"I'm not even dating anyone now, let alone I'm suspecting," Ginny said dully and followed Madame Pomfrey out of the common room.

"What's wrong Ma'am?" Ginny asked once they were outside, she was kinda nervous with the face Pomfrey was giving her.

"People who have amnesia should not be told what they missed. They must find their memories back themselves, otherwise they will not believe it and will never know the truth. Do you understand Miss Weasley?" Pomfrey urged on as they walked towards the Hospital Wing.

Ginny gave a small nod and tried to hide her surprised face. Why was she telling her about amnesia? Why did she had to go to the Hospital Wing? Had it something to do with Malfoy?

"Unfortunately, there doesn't exist a cure yet for amnesia, so it's up for the person itself to remember everything." Pomfrey continued and they rounded a corner. "Sometimes, people who have amnesia could also gain a memory unconsciously. However – this is very rare. The person who has this sort of amnesia will crash when they are told the truth, therefore the people around him should act like it was all true. Until the person knows the truth."

They reached the doors of the Hospital Wing. Ginny had been listening to every word Pomfrey had said, but was wondering why it was necessary.

"That's all good information Ma'am, but what has this to do to me?" Ginny managed to ask as Pomfrey pushed the doors open.

"Unfortunately, Mr Malfoy suffers from this amnesia. He still knows everything what happened, but he thinks – "

Ginny stepped in the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey was cut of by a certain Slytherin who was sitting straight up in his bed. He looked at Ginny, gave her a little smile and waved at her.

"Ginny!" he called at her, still waving. Ginny's jaw dropped at the mention of her name, seeing Malfoy being all happy and cheerful towards her. She looked at Pomfrey with big eyes. Pomfrey sighed deeply and shrugged.

"Apparently, he thinks you're his girlfriend." _Oh Merlin_. "When he woke up, he asked for your presence," _She's doomed._ "I hope you can understand that if I ask you to play along with this so called 'act' until Mr Malfoy has completely recovered from his amnesia."

Malfoy looked up from his bed and gave her an encouraging smile that gave her a feeling she thought was disgust. No way she's going to pretend she's Malfoy's girlfriend! Ginny shook her head at Pomfrey.

"I can't be his girlfriend! My brother will kill me! Then the rest of my brothers will kill him! And – and he's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. Can you see the connection?" Ginny blurted out, disbelieve written all over her face.

Madame Pomfrey tried to calm down Ginny. Malfoy, who was probably thinking they were discussing if he was al right, spoke up.

"I'm al right sweety, no need to worry!" Malfoy said reassuringly at the redhead. Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head and her breathing increased. _Sweety_?

Ginny started fanning her face with her hand and slowly breathing in and out, what clearly wasn't helping. "I think you need to sit down Miss Weasley," Pomfrey said and placed Ginny on the bed next to Malfoy's.

Malfoy stood up and walked to Ginny, who was seriously afraid of him coming closer to her. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as he placed his hand on top of hers. This was all Ginny could take before she fainted.

"Good lord," Pomfrey stated as she saw how Ginny's eyes rolled in her head and then fall backwards only to be caught by Draco Malfoy in his arms.

"Is she okay?" he asked genuinely concerned about the redhead. He looked up with his grey eyes at Pomfrey.

Pomfrey stayed quiet for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to speak. "For the first time in my life, I have no idea."

"Well that's ressuring," Draco snapped at her and gently lay Ginny in the bed, pulling the blanket over her and tugging her in. He planted a small kiss on her temple and pulled away.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered at her. What he did not notice was a small smile playing on the lips of his so called girlfriend.

--

The first thing she noted was her hair being pulled away from her face. The second thing she noted was that her hand was being hold. The first thing that came back in her mind was someone was taking care of her that she found sweet. The second thing that came back in her mind was who this person is.

"Ssh, go back asleep," the voice soothed Ginny that gave her chills. Ginny rested her eyes but could not help to smile.

"Ron?" she asked softly. "Hhm?" said the voice in respond, not really paying attention.

"Ugh, I had a dream about Malfoy having amnesia," said Ginny and squeezed her eyes deep in thought. She felt her hair being stroked, not something her brother would do.

"I wish it was a dream too," he commented, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "And it's Draco, Gin."

That got Ginny permanently awake. She threw her eyes open and bolted straight up, unfortunately bumping her head against the blond Slytherin. Both parties pulled away with pain, Ginny holding her head thinking how could he possibly have so much brains in there.

"Are you al right?" he asked, smiling a little while rubbing his head. Ginny felt very guilty bumping her head against his, where just a day ago he got a bludger against.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized to him, earning a smile in return. She felt at peace before it started dawning on her that this was Draco Malfoy, whom thought she was his girlfriend. This was so wrong in so many ways and she pushed herself off of the Hospital bed, noticing she still had her school robes on.

"We're you going?" Malfoy asked, holding her hand. Ginny had the urge to violently shake her hand until he let go, but restrained herself.

"I – um, were is Pomfrey?" she asked, feeling very uncomfortable with Malfoy holding her hand. Why couldn't everything be normal, back to him insulting her and _not_ holding her hand. Ginny slightly pulled away from Malfoy's hand and looked around, anywhere was good as long if it wasn't Malfoy.

"She's over there, running towards us as far as I can see," he commented dully, looking straight at a person behind Ginny. She whirled around and saw indeed Pomfrey running towards them, with a potion vile in her hands.

"Miss Weasley, can I speak to you?" she asked and Ginny nodded. "Right, here's your potion Mr Malfoy, drink it up," the nurse said and handed over the potion vile to Malfoy while pulling Ginny away from him.

"Did you say anything to him that made him suspicious?" Pomfrey asked after they were out of hearing reach. Ginny thought for a second if she did anything that made Malfoy think she was dumping him in some sort.

"Not that I know of. But Ma'am, do I really have to do this? I don't like the bloke at all, especially now that he thinks I'm his girlfriend."

Pomfrey nodded in understanding, looking with sympathy at the redhead. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but saying the truth to Mr Malfoy may cause permanent delusions. That's why I let Dumbledore tell everyone in the school of this 'problem'," Pomfrey trailed of.

"Wait, the whole school now knows we're _dating_?" Ginny squeaked with fear. She's dead if she reaches the common room.

"Well, that Mr Malfoy thinks you're his girlfriend. Dumbledore asked them to play along until everything falls back in place for him."

Ginny looked at Malfoy, who was utterly disgusted at the potion he just drank and locked eyes with her. He smiled and blew her a kiss. Ginny quickly turned her head to Pomfrey.

"Okay, I'll play along. But when it comes to kissing, I'm just going to dump him, is that okay?" Ginny asked seriously.

Pomfrey smiled at her and shook her head. "I think breaking up with him might not turn out so good, he'll be heart broken. Well, I think," she trailed off, looking at Malfoy.

"I think it's best if you go to him now," encouraged Pomfrey while pushing Ginny forward. Ginny swallowed hard and thought up a million reasons why this situation was completely wrong and bizarre. It's not like everyday you have to pretend you're Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

She wondered why the hell he would think she was his girlfriend. Last day came trough her mind. Maybe because she had visited him, maybe because she was the first person he had seen after he woke up ... barely. Ginny mentally kicked herself for doing that as she walked over to Malfoy.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after seeing Ginny's puzzled face. Ginny noticed he was saying a lot of 'are you okay' sort of things. She tried to smile but ended up into some sort of freaky grin. "Everything's ok. I guess I'll go back to my dorm," she said uneasy, feeling very uncomfortable around him. She needed to be away from him. Maybe she could pull it off to avoid him the entire year, just _maybe_.

Ginny started to walk away when she was stopped by Madame Pomfrey calling her.

"Miss Weasley, you have forgotten your Anti-Menstruating potion!" she called giving Ginny the potion.

The blush crept quickly on her face as she took the potion from Pomfrey, saying a small thank you. Why, oh Merlin why did Pomfrey have to do that here, were Malfoy saw everything. Wait, maybe he didn't. She looked at Malfoy who was grinning at her. Fat chance.

With a red head she left the Hospital Wing and quickly made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Why was it that somewhere at the back of her mind, said that Malfoy was going to blackmail her with this information later in the future?


	3. Slytherin snack time

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** Another update, must be the inspiration I've gotten! Also, I would like to thank all the writers on who give up their free time to write such masterpieces ... some of them. And I would like to thank all reviewers, without you I would still be writing 'Hermoine' instead of Hermione.

**Chapter 3 – _Slytherin snack time_**

_There's no other way_

--

Ginny seriously was already in her midlife crisis. Her head was red and she was glaring at her brother who had the same symptoms. You would think; Oh, just another Weasley temper fights. But, with the most utterly bizarre reason ever to be invented. Who would thought that Ginny Weasley would stand up for Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy?

"I don't _care_ he has amnesia, I don't want you to go and be in his company. Much less be his _girlfriend_." Ron said angrily, gritting his teeth.

"You are in no position to say that Ronald Weasley! This poor bloke has – "

"_Poor_? Draco Malfoy is not _poor_!" Ron interrupted her. Ginny swelled with anger and stomped his foot.

"Just listen you git! You will play along as if he is really my boyfriend. You will not owl any of our family members or I will unleash the wrath of Ginny Weasley on you," Ginny threatened, ignoring the way Ron was groaning in pain every time she stomped his foot when he did not listen.

"For now, Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend. Therefor you will not do him any harm, hex him or play practical jokes on him. Just ignore him for the time being. When this is all over, you can kick his arse for even getting a bludger against his head and getting me in this mess." That seemed to ease up her brother.

"But it's Malfoy! He'll hurt you and take advantage of you!" Ron defended, not believing his little sister is telling him to ignore Malfoy.

"Malfoy has been nothing but nice to me ever since he woke up, Ron. So I trust him to not take any advantage of me. Besides, I can hex him if he does anything that I don't like," Ginny spat, hands on her hips.

"But you're a girl Ginny, you're not strong enough!" That was a really bad thing to say to a girl Weasley.

"You ego prat replica-of-Malfoy git!" Ginny screamed at him and smacked him over the head while taking out her wand and putting a silencing curse on him.

Ron was gaping like a fish, trying to speak but no sound was formed. Ginny tapped her foot on the ground, glaring at him.

"Will you accept my decision?" she threatened more than asked. Ron gave up talking and glared back at her.

"Will you play along that he is my boyfriend?" No reaction.

"Will you leave everything up to me?" This time Ron's mouth opened, but still no sound came out of it. "_Ron_?"

Her brother nodded and folded his arms, mad at his sister for cursing him. Ginny removed the silencing curse and waited for a reaction.

"You can still kick his arse though when everything is over," Ginny helped, hoping to let him say anything.

Well, he was still red and there was practically steam coming from out of his ears, he was calmed down a little bit at the mention of kicking Malfoy.

"How long will this go on?" he asked, still angry.

There was something Ginny had not thought about. How long was she supposed to be his girlfriend? How long would Ginny have to act this silly thing? She had no idea.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. And there came the infamous Weasley temper again. Ron had gone ballistic.

"You don't know? How can you not know! Merlin Ginny, what if he never will remember the truth!?" Ron yelled, pulling his red hair.

"Just two simple words; Dump Him," said Ginny, hoping Ron would let it go. It seemed to work, but he still had that look on face. One that still said he was going to kill Malfoy.

"Why can't you dump him right now?"

"Pomfrey says it will cause permanently delucions or something like that. Even though I hate Malfoy, I don't want him to be an even bigger pshyco than he already is."

"But, but – but," Ron was searching for words, for arguments that she would not date Malfoy and dump him or something. Ginny smiled evilly and left her brother at a loss of words. She snook out of the Gryffindor common room and looked down to check herself. She was in her pyjamas, containing an old shirt of Ron that said; Chudly Canons.

Ginny shrugged as she sneaked all the way down to the kitchens. It didn't really matter she was running around late at night in her old shirt. Because every student in their right mind would probably be asleep or just in their common room.

The familiar portrait came in sight as she tickled the pear. The portrait opened and she was about to enter the kitchens when she heard someone calling her.

"Weasley!" It sounded a lot like Draco Malfoy. Wait, did he just called her by her last name again? Ginny turned around to see Malfoy in his normal school robes. She suddenly felt very exposed.

"Weasley?" she repeated, trying to ignore the blush that crept upon her face. Malfoy stood there for a moment, baffled.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking I guess," he said and scratched his head. _Maybe he was just remembering. Please remember that I am _not _your girlfriend!_

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Malfoy stated and Ginny noticed he was feeling uncomfortable around her. Did he had something nerve breaking to say, or was it just that he could see her knickers? _Eww, he can't see my knickers!_

Ginny unconsciously straightened her shirt so that it reached over her knees. Merlin, how was she supposed to act around Malfoy, now that he was supposed to be her boyfriend? All she ever wanted was a midnight snack.

"Well I – hey are those houselves?" Malfoy abruptly changed the subject as he was gazing into the hole were the portrait once was.

Ginny stood next to him and raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've never been to the kitchens before!"

Malfoy glanced at her. "I always thought the kitchens where somewhere near the dungeons."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Ginny's stomache made it's appearing. She felt her face heat up and quickly turned away from Malfoy.

"I'm famished, let's get something to eat." And without another words she entered the kitchens, hoping Malfoy would just leave and not follow her. Alas, Malfoy followed her in the kitchens and sneered at all the houselves running around the place. Then one houself came up to them and asked what they needed.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, thanks," said Ginny and turned to Malfoy. He raised his eyebrows and looked from Ginny to the houself.

"Butterbeer," was his short reply. The houself bowed and ran out of sight. Ginny bit her lip, glancing at the blond boy who was standing next to her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Mal – Draco?" If she was going to pretend she was his girlfriend, she had to stop using his last name.

"Right." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over each other, his grey eyes looking into her own brown ones. Draco Malfoy could be very intimidating if he wanted.

"With this amnesia thing going on, I think I may have lost my memories of our relationship," he said uneasy, afraid that Ginny would blow up.

_Fool. You can't remember them because we have no memories together!_ "That's okay," was the only thing Ginny could say at him.

He pushed himself off of the wall and made two long steps towards Ginny and pulled him into her arms. Ginny's heart suddenly sped up as she gazed into his grey eyes. It turned her off thinking this was Draco Malfoy who was holding her, yet it appealed to her too.

"I know I'm not supposed, but can you tell me everything?" he softly whispered to her.

"About what?" Ginny asked. It felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, maybe he was holding her to tight.

"About _us_," he finished, pulling her even closer. Ginny could sense this was the perfect moment for them to snog, but she had morals. As Malfoy was leaning in more, Ginny backed away as far as she could. Thank Merlin he had his eyes closed.

"Your orders Miss and Mister," came the saving houself who had the turkey sandwich and the butterbeer.

Ginny gladly broke free from his embrace and swooped up the turkey Sandwich, immediately taking a bite from it so that Malfoy could not snog her randomly or something. Besides, she really _was_ famished.

Malfoy did not notice that Ginny was avoiding him and took the butterbeer, taking slow sips as he watched Ginny trying to stuff as many turkey into her mouth as she could.

It was the first time she heard him really laugh. A laugh that lifted up her heart and let it hover above her head for a moment. A laugh she could get used to.

Malfoy looked at her and smiled. "You look adorable," he complimented her.

Ginny tried to snort between all her food stuffed into her mouth but decided to leave it as it was. She studied herself. A short hand-me-down shirt, her flaming red hair sticking out in all kinds of directions, her mouth full of food, her face full of food. He _must_ be kidding.

She swallowed the chunk of food in her mouth and whippet her face with her sleeve, grinning at Malfoy.

"How long have we been dating?" he suddenly asked. Ginny perked up her ears. "Excuse me?"

"How long have we been together, Ginny?" he repeated, but nicely. Ginny wondered if this was really the Draco Malfoy that was standing before her eyes. But there was no time to think about that, he was asking her how long they have been together.

_Blast it, bloody blast it all. Why couldn't it be like; what's your middle name? But nooo, he wants to know how long we have been dating._

Ginny quickly took another bite from her sandwich and tried to think of something. _Think Ginny, you're always good at lying, now say something._

"Well, we have been dating ever since you asked me out," was the first thing she could came up with. It was lame, and she knew it.

"Ow," said Malfoy, wiggling his eyebrows at her that had a strange effect on her. "And when precisely did I asked you out?"

If he didn't had this amnesia thing going on, she would have easily thrown her sandwich in his smirking pointy face.

"Let me think – It was on September third," she lied easily. She rolled her eyes mentally, why she had picked out a date where Charlie was born on was beyond her.

Malfoy nodded and started circling around her, as if he was some Muggle detective, trying to get all the answers out of her. But all he will get are lies.

"Have we shagged yet?"

That question caused Ginny to choke on her sandwich and started coughing like mad, trying to get that chunk of food out of her throat. Her creamy white skin started to turn into blue. Tears were swelling up in her eyes because she couldn't breathe anymore.

Suddenly, she could feel a pair of arms around her waist, pulling a Heimlich grip on her. Within two tries she spit out the chunk of food as it hurled towards an unexpected Dobby. Ginny was left speechless as it took the poor houself completely down and she turned to look at Malfoy, who was probably having the same thoughts.

"Are you okay?" There was that sentence again, did he really cared about her that much? Well, she was choking just moments before.

"Yes. Let's get out of here before they start to suspect we killed a houself," Ginny said seriously, her eyes fixed on the unconscious Dobby.

Without waiting for a reply from Malfoy, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchens. Once outside Malfoy had this smug expression on his face, clearly stating he was having _so_ much fun because she was embarrassed to death.

He leaned in close to her ear, so close she could feel his breath. "I take that as a no."

Ginny glared at him and playfully slapped his arm. "Ouch, that hurt!" he mocked her, rubbing over his arm, his lips in a pout.

Ginny could not help but laugh at him. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy who insulted the Weasleys, was now joking with her and pouting. Soon Malfoy joined her with laughing. Again, she felt her heart floating somewhere above and smiled at him. It dawned on her that Malfoy wasn't really that bad, he just had this split personality or something.

And as unexpected as he was, he pulled Ginny in his arms again and drew her face closer, to kiss her. Ginny felt herself blush and quickly turned her head so that his lips made contact with his cheeks. She smiled meekly at him and pulled out of his arms.

"I have to go back or else my brother will kill me, that's for sure," she stuttered a bit nervously.

Malfoy nodded and gave her a smile. "Good night then."

Ginny smiled back, having a nice Malfoy is better then the smirking one. "Yeah, good night."

--

She could just feel it. They were all talking about her, looking in her direction and laughing at her back when she passed them. Pointing and laughing at someone was not cool, certainly when that someone was Ginny Weasley. She hated the students from Hogwarts now, they really had to make a big deal out of it that she was now Malfoy's girlfriend.

Ginny roughly sat down at the Gryffindor table, poured some milk into a cup and drank it up quickly. She tried to ignore the feeling that a thousand of people were holding daggers up her throat. Ginny glared at her mashed potatoes and poked it with her fork.

And if it couldn't get any more worse, Draco Malfoy decided to come to morning breakfast. The whispering around her increased as everyone turned to look at Malfoy. He calmly walked to the Slytherin table, but to everyone's surprise, surpassed it and reached the Gryffindor table. _Oh no, please Malfoy go away before you make things worse._

Malfoy stopped for a moment and glared at each and every student that was looking at him.

"You are _you _all looking at?" he sneered at them. She had gotta hand it to the bloke; he could handle the pressure very well as she saw everyone returned to their breakfast.

She must have looked very silly to him; an expression on her face that said something like 'Merlin, some super famous popstar is coming over to me'. Malfoy stopped when he had reached her and sat down next to her.

"Good morning," he said casually as he smiled to her. Ginny just nodded and hoped he would be gone soon. "I see you're not the morning person," he joked and stroked her cheek. She had the urge to poke his arse with her fork and make him feel like a pig. Not like that was going to happen.

"See you after class," he stated and stood up, walking to the Slytherin table and continue his breakfast there.

Ginny let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding back. She glanced up a couple of times to look at Malfoy, sometimes catching him looking at her. It wondered around her mind; did he really liked her or did he believed he liked her?

After she had two double of Potions hours, lunch broke and she hoped Malfoy had forgotten his promise about 'seeing you after class'. Therefor it didn't really surprised her when he pulled her out of the Great Hall. Just her bad luck.

"Were are you taking me?" she asked, a bit nervous. What if he was trying to kill her and dump her body in the lake?

"Out," he said and smiled at her, holding her hand and pulling her with him outside. It was actually a pretty descent day for Fall. It wasn't raining or anything, still it was a little cold. Ginny felt her cheeks turn to red, but not out of anger or embarrassment.

Malfoy led them to a tree were a little blanket was neatly placed on the ground. A little picnic basket was leaning against the tree. Malfoy seated himself on the blanket and pulled out two butterbeers out of the basket. Ginny stood there with a loss of words.

Draco Malfoy planned a picnic for the two of them? Well, who would have known, Draco Malfoy knows how to plan his lunches. Ginny giggled and sat down opposite of him.

"Who knew you would plan on having a picnic in Fall," she smiled at him, brushing some red hair behind her ear.

"Yes, because the field is overly crowded when it's Summer or Spring."

"True. But now I may get a cold or something," Ginny said and feigned a shiver. She looked at the basket, wondering what he had brought with him. Malfoy seemed to catch on and placed the two butterbeers on the blanket, then opening the basket and taking out two sandwiches.

"That's all you brought?" she asked, eyeing the two wrapped up sandwiches, yet still wondering what was in it.

"Well, the houselves didn't want to give me more, so this was all I could get," Malfoy shrugged, grabbing a sandwich and peeling of the paper it revealed a turkey sandwich. How ironic.

"Enjoy your meal," he smirked, biting off his sandwich. Even though she was supposed to be his girlfriend, sometimes the old Malfoy would just pop up.

"When I asked you out, where did we go?" Malfoy decided to randomly ask. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but quickly replaced it with a smile. Be smart, be like a Weasley.

"Well, guess," she smiled, hoping he would go for the bait. Malfoy looked up at the sky and grinned.

"I bet I took you out to Hogsmeade, to go shop in the Quidditch store." And he took the bite. _I'm just so clever._

"That's right. You took me out to go see some broomsticks," said Ginny and took a bite of her sandwich.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her. "You sound a little disappointed. I thought you liked Quidditch?" Where he got that from she did not know, but it was true.

"Yes I love it, but on a date I expect something more then observing some broomstick," she said truthfully.

"Then it's settled," he grinned at her. Ginny did not like how he grinned at her, or that mischievous glint in his eyes. But soon she forgot it as she started shivering from the cold.

"It's cold," she stated, hugging herself for warmth. "Well, come sit next to me," Malfoy said, patting his hand next to him.

Ginny mentally shook her head. "Nuh-uh! You come sit next to me, it's the same distance," she said childishly but didn't care. He smiled at how innocent she acted.

"But if you sit next to me, you're closer to the basket," he offered, pointing at the brown thing that was behind him.

"Why should I care if I'm closer to the basket or not?"

"Because there's another spare blanket in it," he pointed out and smirked at her. "Oh," said Ginny and crawled on her knees towards him, sitting next to him but very far apart.

Malfoy opened the basket and took a long green warm looking blanket out of it. He smiled, scooted over to Ginny and threw the blanket over the both of them. Somehow, Ginny didn't mind that she was being squashed to death in his chest. The warmth was soothing and safety over washed her as she felt his arms sneak around her waist. Who knew she could feel safe under a blanket with Draco Malfoy.

If anyone walked by and saw the blond and redhead under one blanket, he would have thought they were a couple. For a moment there, Ginny thought they were a real couple as she leaned her head against his well toned muscular chest. They sat in silence, enjoying each others company.

"Now did we shagged or not?"

"You just _had_ to spoil the moment, didn't you?"


	4. Second first date

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** All these chapters are un-beta'd since my e-mail account isn't working. Heh-heh, you have to live with that. I know this chapter is rather short, but I have plans for Chapter 5 ...

_This story is dedicated to a friendship gone lost due to time_

**Chapter 4 – _Second first date_**

_But it's not coming easily_

--

When you're dreaming, you know it will never come true. When you think you're dreaming, you just hope it isn't reality. Poor Ginny, because it was reality for her. After they finished the picnic, Draco – _notice how I use Draco and not Malfoy anymore_ – offered to walk her back to the castle. All Ginny would want to do was scream, run in circles and jump in the lake so the Giant Squid could kill her. Well, she would have done it if only she wasn't arm locked with Draco.

But it wasn't the worst part she had to endure a _full _hour of touching Draco, the horrifying part was when he asked;

"Can you show me a picture of us together?"

How could he not be faking this, Ginny was sure Draco was just faking all of this to just let her go at the Great Hall and yell; Gotcha! Now how was Ginny supposed to answer this question, they had been dating ever since September, now it was October and she had to tell her _boyfriend_ they didn't have any pictures together?

Ginny wished Merlin would strike a lightning bolt at her so she would die, or at least avoid talking to Draco. The stupid Slytherin prat wanted a picture of them together, she blames it all on stupid Crabbe for being a lousy Quidditch player.

Then she changed the subject quickly, trying to get Draco to talk about how he would handle Crabbe and so on. Ginny knew he knew she was avoiding the subject but started to talk about how they kicked Crabbe out of the team and she was glad he stopped talking about 'them'.

Finally, when they reached the castle and into the Great Hall, Draco quickly planted a small kiss on her cheek and told her to meet him at the Quidditch pit after classes. Ginny could only nod so he would turn away while she could whip her face off. What was it with Draco Malfoy and giving so many 'kisses'?

What she had to do at the Quidditch pit, she did not know, but could only hope it involved getting her killed.

--

"Selfish ego-minded prat," Ginny Weasley was cursing with every word she could come up with to discribe Draco Malfoy. "Bloody git mindless chicken," She was standing in the middle of the Quidditch field, waiting for Draco. "Nerve cracking bastard," And she was _cold_, classes had ended over an hour ago, and she was so stupid to stay there and _wait_ for him. "Blasted arrogant smirking – "

There he was, in his green Slytherin Quidditch robes. His Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder and a smug expression on his face. "– hot bad boy," Ginny started jumping on the ground, he was getting on her _nerves_, making her saying things that weren't true.

It seemed like an eternity before he reached Ginny, who was fuming and had her wand ready in her pocket to hex him into the next decade.

"You. Are. _Late_," she spoke so deadly she thought Draco flinched at her voice. He gave her a smile and threw his broom on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I got hold up by your brother," he apologized, pushing back his blond hair with his hand. _He's just trying to play I'm So Sexy so I should forgive him, well he's got another thing coming!_

"That's not a good reason for leaving me standing in the cold for over an – wait did you say my brother?" Ginny asked, her anger changing direction from Draco to Ron.

"Yes, I believe he told me if I ever such as lay a finger on you, I wouldn't be able to produce any more heirs," Draco grinned, amused at the expression Ginny gave him. At least she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and started to pace. "I knew the git wouldn't leave me alone to mind my own business. I told him to leave you alone, but being the stupid brother he is, he ignored my threat! Wait until I get my hands on his chubby little neck – " Ginny was stopped as Draco lay a finger on her lips to make her stop talking.

"It's okay, you should have expected that from your brother," he soothed and removed his finger.

Ginny formed her lips in a pout, still wanting to castrating her brother. But then Draco's broom got her attention.

Draco saw her glancing at his broom and he picked it up, grinning at her. "Well, because I took you out at a Quidditch store on our first date, I could hear it in your voice that was not your idea of a date. So, I want to redo our first date," he explained at Ginny, stepping onto his Nimbus.

"So, this is like our second first date?" Ginny uttered in surprise.

"You could say it that way." He took out his hand before her, giving her a heart warming smile.

Ginny didn't know what made her do it, but there was something about the way his blond hair waved with the wind, how his silver orbs seemed to be like a whirlpool and how the cold suddenly vanished.

"Can I take the pleasure of letting you ride my broom, Miss Ginevra Weasley?" he asked like a real gentleman, his hand still holding out. Ginny didn't care how he knew her full name and gladly accepted his offer as she took his hand.

He pulled her up on his broom and told her to hold on. Ginny worked her arms around his waist, somehow feeling a sort of six pack through the fabric of his Quidditch robes.

"Hold on," he whispered to her as they took off for the sky. Ginny squeaked at the speed and hardened her grip on Draco, leaning her face against his back.

--

"Blimey! What the hell is my sister doing flying on Malfoy's broom!?" Ron Weasley exclaimed angry as he looked out of a window. A blurred vision of red and blond were flying through the sky. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes had a strange scary tick in it.

"Ron, calm down. Even Malfoy is not that low to let a girl fall from a broom," Harry Potter assured the angry redhead. Then he got back to his Potion's essay, Ron had been worried sick the past hours as Ginny had not showed up in the common room.

"I told Malfoy he would not touch her! I _told_ him!"

Harry sighed, giving up on his essay and turned to look out of the window. "Well, it seems Ginny is touching Malfoy, not the other way around, Ron," he simply said, trusting Ginny in her decision.

"Don't get smart on me Harry. I'm going to the Quidditch pit!" Were Ron's last words as he disappeared out of the common room.

--

Ginny was having a blast of time. The way Draco made loops made her somehow giggling, encouraging Draco for doing more. She had this wicked smile stuck on her face as they made a dove and pulled up just in time. Ginny never really noticed he had so much talent in him. Well, partly because she had always ignored the Slytherins and her eyes were fixed on the Gryffindor team.

All of Ginny's happiness was soon all droned out of her when she saw a students running from the castle towards the pitch. It had red hair so it could only mean one thing. A sigh escaped her mouth and she leaned more to Draco. Now she was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Draco, please stop I'm getting a little sick," she lied. She wanted Draco out of here before Ron did some psychical damage to him.

"Okay." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, but right now she didn't care. They softly landed onto the green field and Ginny hopped off the broom.

"Thanks for the ride, this was a very memorable second first date," Ginny thanked him, eager to go and start running towards Ron to tell him to go away.

"Should I walk you to the Hospital Wing?" Draco offered, also stepping off his broom. Ginny's eyes widened.

"No – I mean, I don't think you would like to hear some information about _that_ time of month," Ginny grinned, he must have remembered the Anti-Menstruating potion.

And she was right, she could read the disgust off of Draco's face. "Well, if you're sure." _Oh yes, very sure_. "I'll think I'm going to stick here and fly some more, is that okay?" _More than perfect!_ Ginny just nodded her head, turned and walked away from him.

She was holding her breath in when she saw Ron almost at the entrance of the Quidditch pit. When Ginny saw Draco flying above her head, she started running towards Ron. _Please, let Draco be blind and not see Ron. _She pleaded in her mind, hoping the blond was way above in the sky.

After a few large steps she was at the entrance of the Quidditch pit, and in Ron's range. Ginny glared at him and kicked in a boots.

"You _idiot_!" she yelled and launched herself at Ron, tackling him down to the ground. She used her full body to paralyze him. Quickly grabbing his hands and crossing them above his head so he could not wiggle his way out of it.

"What did I told you about leaving this all to me, Ron?" she asked calmly, but her eyes were glaring a hole through her brother's head. Ron was glaring right back at her. Thank Merlin they were just out of the Quidditch pit, Draco could barely see them from above.

"What were you thinking riding Malfoy's broom!" he snapped at her, trying to get loose from her grip.

Ginny struggled for a moment with her brother. "Just get it through your thick skull Ron, nothing is going to happen to me. And that's the same for Draco." With that, she scrambled off of Ron and got back to the castle, leaving him there on the ground.

--

Isn't it ironic that Ginny didn't want to be with Draco, but also didn't want her brother to break them up. She huffed at herself as she wandered around Hogwarts, not knowing were and not caring. Her stupid brother had to come in and ruin her date with Draco. Ginny stopped walking as she carefully observed her words, was she mad at Ron for ruining her date with Draco, or because he didn't listnen to her? Probably the latter and she huffed again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny stopped and looked around her, somehow she had gotten to the Hospital Wing and unfortunately Draco was coming out of it.

"I hope I didn't upset you, because I saw you storming towards the castle after our date," said Draco in a whisper as he stood opposite of her.

"No, it wasn't you. Some other mindless git upset me," she answered and eyed the potion vile he was holding in his hands.

"Who did that? Tell me, and I'll beat him to a pulp!" Draco defended, glaring at every student who was passing by. Ginny sniggered at his behavior.

"It's no one," she said. "By the way, why were you in the Hospital Wing?"

Ginny wished she didn't asked as she saw Draco's cheeks turn to a little pink and his lips forming into a cheesy smile. "Pomfrey told me to give this to you,"

He handed over the potion vile, on the label it stood rather largely; Anti-Menstruating Potion.

_Oh Merlin. Not again._

Ginny quickly grabbed the potion vile and hid it somewhere under her robes. She was so embarrassed, her face showing it too and she hoped the ground would swallow her whole.

"Well, good night, Weasley," Draco broke the silence and used her last name for effect. Ginny looked up at his pointy face and copied his smirk.

"Good night, Malfoy."


	5. Quidditch hero

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. My e-mail account has finally been working so I send my work to my beta ... but hasn't returned it yet, so I guess you all have to live a little longer with un-beta'd chapters.

**Chapter 5 – _Quidditch hero_**

_I'm having trouble saying why to me_

--

"Wait, are you trying to tell me to root for Slytherin?"

"Your choice."

"But I always root for Gryffindor, even though you are my boyfriend I'm not going to change that."

"Oh come on, just a little 'Yippee Slytherin' would do it."

"Yes, in a crowd of red and gold I'll go and yell; _Yippee Slytherin_!"

"It would make me happy?"

"It would make the rest of the crowd gag and throw hexes at me."

"If that happens, I would be sure to order Goyle to hit on the audience."

"You _will_ not!"

"Hey, I'm a Slytherin."

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, grrrr come on over here and take a piece of me!"

"As you wish –"

"Oh, no I take that back. No, stop it, Merlin – hahaha – Draco stop it! _Draco_!" giggled Ginny as she tried to push the blond Slytherin off of her, trying to make him stop tickling her to death. Draco tickled his way up to Ginny's ribs, grinning like mad.

"Oh come on, you were the one that told me to get a piece of you!" he chuckled, grabbing Ginny's arm who was flying around dangerously and softly nibbled on it.

"Iiieeww! Malfoy cooties!" she whined and pulled her arm back, stroking the spot where he just sat his teeth on it.

"Would you mind?" Came the strict voice of Pince, the librarian. "Stop being all over each other, or I'll ban you from the library," she threatened the couple and strode away from their table.

Draco snorted and got back on his seat, glaring at the old bat. "Geez, what's up her arse?" commented Ginny and stuck out her tongue at the back of Pince.

"Well, will you cheer for me?" Draco asked and looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. Ginny adverted her head to another object, the gaze of his silver orbs killing her.

"Okay, but if someone puts a hex on me, I'll know who's butt I'm kicking when the match is over."

Draco gave her a smile. "I still don't know why they won't let you play the match ... " he began but Ginny hushed him.

"I'm just sitting this one game out, that's all. I'm sure I would be able to convince Ron into letting me play again."

He looked up from his books. "Why is it he won't let you play again?"

"Well, would you look at the time, shouldn't you be going to practice?" Ginny interrupted him like the subject about her not playing the match never happened. Draco grinned and collected his books on the table. "Hhhmm, avoiding it, right?" he said and stuffed them all in his schoolbag, still grinning. Ginny made no comment to that.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the match," and he left the library.

Ginny was left behind, fuming about why she couldn't play the match. It was Ron who had strictly forbidden her to skip the match. Just because she was playing against the Slytherins.

"They are to tough Ginny." Was his lame excuse. Ginny knew better, he wanted to keep her as far away from Draco as possible. Ever since she her 'second first date' Ron had been so kindly to follow her all day long. When Draco was in sight, he started talking to her to get her away from him. Ginny had been furious and tried to spend as much time with Draco as possible. Just to piss Ron off.

Maybe she would cheer for Slytherin, just to piss off Ron even more.

Back in the common room, Ron was hyped up about the match for tomorrow.

"Get the snitch first Harry. What ever you do, just get the snitch first. Don't let Malfoy beat it to you, you have to get the snitch first. Do you follow me, Harry? You have to get the snitch first –"

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Calm down, you're acting like the world is going to end tomorrow. Believe me, it's not."

"But we have to win this match, or else we could forget about the Quidditch Cup!" Ron defended, helplessly throwing his arms up in the air, pacing around the room and unconsciously annoying Harry.

"Just relax, Ron," said Harry and pulled Ron down to the bench, so he could rest a little. "This isn't about Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Malfoy? No, why would it be that Malfoy dates my sister? No, it's not about Malfoy. Not at all," answered Ron quickly.

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Why would you want to beat Malfoy so much?" Harry asked, generally concerned about his best friend who was losing his wits right now.

"Because it's Malfoy! He's a slimy little git that's going to be a Death-Eater, therefor should be shot!"

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"You're scaring me. And I'm serious, is this about that Malfoy thinks he's dating your sister?"

"No, why would it be that Malfoy dates my sister? No, it's not about Malfoy. Not at all," Ron repeated like a broken record. Harry glared at his friend for a moment, he was really losing it.

"For God's sake Ron, this is just a Quidditch game. Not some personal vendetta between you and Malfoy and the shiny trophy being Ginny."

"Just promise you'll beat him Harry."

"That's a promise."

Of course when some people are yelling in their conversation, someone is bound to eavesdrop on them. Just their bad luck it was their shiny trophy; Ginny. She was on her way back to the common room when she heard Ron saying something about the match tomorrow. Ginny thought he was being his usual self before a big match, but then Harry said something that sparked her interests. She hid behind a corner and carefully listened to their conversation. They were talking about Draco, and on top of that they were talking about _her_ to.

That was all she needed to hear before storming into the common room, making sure she stomped on Ron's foot and angrily strode her way to her dormitory.

Harry looked at the redheaded girl with big surprise. "Ron, I think your sister is on to you," he commented, his eyes never leaving the spot were Ginny was last seen.

Ron scowled at his friend and stood up. "Sure, let's make my life a real living hell." Harry glared at his retreating back, who was Ron to think he was living in hell? He was the one to kill Voldemort, not Ron.

--

A new day had begun and everyone in the Great Hall was as silence as when they were in Snape's class. Really, Ginny knew why they were quiet, just because Ron forbid her to play the match for today. That's why they were all quiet, probably eager to yell at Draco that she's not his girlfriend. Merlin, everyone in the whole school knew about the bloody situation. Just stick a damn sign on her back and then maybe Draco would know too.

Ginny sighed and leaned on the palm of her hands. The Slytherin prince was destroying her life, literally. She was tempted to go and spill out every little secret to him last night, just to stick back all the pieces of her so called life. But she could sense he was having trouble too with the whole silence around the Great Hall. Why was everything happening to her? Ron was mad at her, Harry has been ignoring her, Hermione she hasn't even seen, Colin was probably some sort of paparazzi taking pictures of her and Draco, and Draco, well, he thinks Ginny is his girlfriend. Could she be anymore unlucky?

Yes, it can. There was also the matter of Pansy Parkinson; the Slytherin princess. Of course a prince and princess should be together, and Parkinson thought so too. But then the 'stable girl' made an appearance and stole _her_ prince. Ever since Dumbledore told the students that Draco had amnesia and thinks Ginny is his girlfriend, Parkinson became the obsessive stalker. The first few days, nothing happened, but then she started writing letters to her, threatening her to break it up with Draco. Ginny never told anyone about this, because she knew Parkinson wasn't as smart as she let everyone know.

Ginny sniggered at a thought in her mind. Maybe Parkinson had hired Colin to take pictures of her. A paparazzi and the stalker, it would make a brilliant story.

"Hullo, Ginny." _Oh look, it's the let's-ignore-Ginny-person_! Ginny scowled at Harry as he sat down next to her, staring at his breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry," she managed to say with a cheerful voice. "Beautiful day to play Quidditch, isn't it?" Ginny happily pointed towards the ceiling. It was raining.

Harry looked at her with raisin eyebrows but continued to stare at his breakfast. "Harry, eat, if you don't, Ron will," said Hermione Granger, books firmly in her hand as she sat opposite of Harry.

Ginny had a hunch why Harry and Hermione suddenly _saw_ her, they were there on Ron's command.

"So, Ginny, excited for the match?" Hermione asked, trying to make small talk with her. Suddenly, Ginny's sarcasticness kicked in as she placed a broad smile on her face.

"Oh yes, I certainly am! Fighting those Slytherins in the rain, kick their butt, what I wouldn't do to actually be able to _play_ the match," Ginny commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione let out an 'oh' and kept her mouth shut for the rest of the morning.

After sitting in silence for almost a half an hour, Ginny opened her mouth. "What's Ron up to?" she asked smoothly to both fellow Gryffindors.

"Excuse me?" said Harry blankly, sitting straight up and looking at her.

"You heard me," Ginny growled at them both. Hermione was trying to avoid the question, Harry was a little more obvious than Hermione was.

"Ron isn't doing anything." That's it, if these two imbeciles are denying the fact that Ron ordered them out to hunt for Ginny, then she could pretty well talk to a bloody piece of furniture. Ginny stood up and left the table in a hurry.

She headed towards the doors, to get some fresh air when she passed the Slytherin table. It was all Ginny could take to not scream at the table when she tripped over someone's foot, flew over the ground and landed with a loud _thud_. The whole table ejaculated into laughing, pointing out her stupidness.

Ginny scowled as she blew some dust away from her face, she could feel her foot ache in a terrible pain. Ginny ignored the pain in her foot and stood up, ready to scratch someone's eyes out. Well, well, if it wasn't the Slytherin princess that tripped her.

"Would you look at that you lot, a Weasley that knows it's place; at the foot of a more powerful person," Pansy Parkinson drawled and started laughing at the really angered redhead. Ginny saw, out of the corner of her eye, Draco moving towards her, probably to calm her down. But now she was pretty damn insane, all thoughts were whirling around in her mind and she dangerously took tiny steps towards Parkinson, still ignoring the pain in her foot. Fury was written on her face, who was Parkinson to think she could just trip her in the start of an already bad day? What Parkinson needed was a firm good kick in the arse so she would know her place, in a _lower_ place.

"Look, the weasel thinks she's intimidating!" Parkinson cried with a false cheer. However, everyone at the Slytherin table gathered to the end of the table, wanting to see some sort of cat-fight. Draco was sitting on his place, not really knowing what to do.

"Never, ever underestimate a girl Weasley in PMS mode, Parkinson," Ginny snapped at her before taking one deep breath. Parkinson snorted at her attempt to throw down her guard, she was not that dense.

"Oh please, go ride your broom and knock yourself off," said Parkinson and flicked her hand to Ginny, who was feeling pretty much pissed off.

Next thing she knew, she had preformed one of her most dazzling tactics; tackle the object of your fury. Then she was certain she had scratched Parkinson all over her face. Ginny could hear the Slytherins yelling; _Cat-fight! Cat-fight!_ Parkinson tried to get Ginny off of her, but without any luck. Ginny then pulled out her wand and yelled a hex that was suited for the situation. She could have beaten Parkinson to a pulp, if it weren't for someone who pulled her away from the Slytherin wench.

"Ginny, stop it! You're getting yourself into trouble over nothing!" said Draco to try and calm down Ginny. He had his arms around her body, to hold her from damaging Parkinson anymore then she already had.

"What is going on here?" bellowed professor Snape as he stood between Ginny and Parkinson, only glaring at the redhead that was being hold by Draco.

--

Sure, now Ginny was gossiping object number one, but wasn't she that before? Ginny snorted at Dumbledore's pathethic attempts to get her to listen to him. She frowned at her own behavior, she was acting Malfoy-ish.

After her 'cat-fight' with the Slytherin bimbo, Ginny was send to Dumbledore, while Parkinson had to go to the Hospital Wing because she had horrible wings sprouting from her back. Ginny grinned at the thought of Parkinson looking indeed like the devil himself. Now she was in Dumbledore's office, hearing him ramble about not picking out on a fight and that sort of stuff.

But really, it was not her fault she had attacked Parkinson. She was the one that tripped her on a _very _bad day, she was the one that started throwing insults at her, she was the one that send her those letters, threatening her to break up with Draco. _Why can't she see, Draco is mine_!

Ginny's eyes went blank for a second. Did she really just say that? Poor Ginny, already losing her wits _and_ brains just because of ferret-boy.

"Miss Weasley, would you care to say what's on your mind?" Dumbledore suggested and sat back in his chair. Ginny looked up from her place and placed on a fake smile.

"Well, actually, I don't care that the Slytherins say that I attacked Parkinson," _Shut up Ginny, shut up._

"Oh, and why is that so?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. Ginny tried to hold her big mouth but she started babbling anyway.

"Parkinson has been driving me nuts lately, she has been sending me letters. Letters that tell me to break up with Draco, because he is her property," _What did I told you Ginny, shut up before you make things worse._

"And on top of that, Ron is forbidding me to play Quidditch, just because we're playing against the Slytherins. Well, would you look at that, Draco is in the _same_ team, what a coincidence!" _You just couldn't keep your big loudly mouth shut, could you?_ Ginny sighed and took in a deep breath. Thank Merlin, she was done. No wait, there is more?

"Just some side-information, I'm in the middle of my period what's making things actually worse. And some bloody idiot thinks I'm his girlfriend!" _Way to go Ginny, you just signed for an eternal life serving detention. _Maybe she was lucky and they would just expell her, what sounded like a good idea to her.

"Are you done, miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked her calmly. Ginny nodded curtly in reply. "Good, I think the only thing you need to know is that now is not a good time to lose your sanity, miss Weasley."

She snorted, again.

"There is only one thing that I allow you to lose, but that's another matter. Now, I think you're all ready to go see the match for today!" he said cheerful, clapping his hands together and looking at the time.

Ginny furled her brow. What thing did he allowed her to lose? He really _was_ nutters, just like Percy said. Then something struck her, he hadn't given her any sort of detention, was she free to go?

"But, professor –"

"No buts, miss Weasley. Go ahead and watch the game," Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny smiled at the older man and gratefully stood up, ready to dash out of there.

"Just one more thing," Ginny stopped at the door and turned around. "Keep an eye on young Malfoy, would you?"

Ginny nodded and left his office.

"There you are! Come on, the match is starting in fifteen minutes!" Hermione was waiting for her at the Gargoyle, impatiently tapping her foot against the ground.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Ginny asked, thoughts of the morning drifting in again. Hermione shrugged and pulled Ginny with her.

"No time to talk, you're gonna miss your brother's match!"

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled all the way to the Quidditch pit. It was raining very hard, all of it pouring down on the students. All students had gathered there and piled up on each other, just to get the best seats. Hermione, luckily, used her brains and told Luna Lovegood to hold a spot for them both. Hermione pulled Ginny through a crowd of red and gold and stopped when she bumped against a super sized lion head. Good guess; Luna Lovegood.

"Isn't it wicked?" she asked, making the fake lion roar through the crowd. Ginny probably was half deaf now and leaned over the edge to see if all the players were ready. Through the thickness of the rain she could see the Gryffindor team, some of them, practicing around in the air. But no sign of any Slytherin.

"Hold my spot, I'll be back in a moment," Ginny said and pushed her way out of the population. It was strange not seeing the Slytherins already on the field, usually they were the first ones there. Ginny decided to check it out, well she _is_ Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, doesn't that gave her any sort of rights?

Giving up the one-sided fight in her head, she quickly made her way to the Slytherin locker rooms. Ginny was not really sure she was in the right place, but when she knocked into Goyle's large body, she knew she was.

"Huff, what are you doing here weasel?" he growled. Ginny's temper rose at the nickname weasel.

"Excuse me?" she said indignantly, her hand clutching her heart. Then someone joined into their conversation.

"Draco!" Ginny screeched and whirled around, coming face to face with a smirking Draco. He turned her around and pulled her closer to his chest. Ginny thought it was kind of sweet but then struggled out of it.

"Malfoy, why is the weasel here?" Goyle said like a big piece of beef. Didn't he know they had a 'relationship'? Apparently not.

"Goyle, if you ever call her weasel again I would and will send this Quidditch boot up your arse," Draco threatened, stepping before Ginny who was pushed aside. And all Ginny wanted was to know what was the hold up ...

"Why are you defending her?" he asked. Ginny prayed to Merlin Goyle would be smart for just a second to know he should just shut up.

Draco frowned at his friend. "Goyle, Ginny is my girlfriend, I know you can't be _that_ stupid."

There was a long silence were Goyle opened and closed his mouth. Ginny was so glad and was about to pull Draco away when Goyle started responding.

"You're not her boyfriend!" he spluttered at Draco who was in turn frowning deeper. "Are you mad? I am her boyfriend!" Draco shot back. Ginny sheepishly tugged on Draco's Quidditch robes to get his attention. Then she noticed Goyle wasn't wearing his Quidditch robes.

"You don't like the weasel!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Of course he doesn't like her, they were enemies for Merlin's sake. And boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time.

Draco growled when he heard Goyle saying 'weasel' again but remained calm. "Of course I don't like her," Ginny nodded in agreement behind Draco. "I love her," _Thud_.

Ginny lost her balance and crashed down on the ground. Did he just say he loved her? Did he just say that for real? Did he just say that to a fellow Slytherin? Why was she still on the floor? Ginny looked up at the hand whom belonged to Draco. She ignored it and ungracefully stood up, ready to bash all this sick loving crap that came out of Draco's mouth.

"You don't love me!" she spoke and pointed her finger at Draco. He just grinned at her.

"Yeah Malfoy, you hate her!" added Goyle from behind Draco. Draco rolled his eyes but stepped closer to Ginny. He rose his hand and softly stroked her cheek. "Of course I love you," he said like he meant it and turned around.

Ginny stood there speechless as she saw how Draco and Goyle walked away to the locker rooms. This thing was getting way out of hand, Draco Malfoy who was always the snarky smirking git, turned into a sappy puppy dog who says he loves Ginny. She only hoped he would gain his memory back, and looses the memory of this whole ordeal. She sighed and got back to Hermione and Luna.

--

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked after Ginny got back. She wore this sulking expression as she sat on the little seat.

"To the bathroom," Ginny lied easily, ignoring Hermione for now. Then she heard a loud voice, announcing that the games had started.

Teams of silver and green, red and gold flew across the sky, waiting for the balls to be released. Ginny spotted her brother and Harry, floating next to each other. She also saw Draco, opposite of her brother, sneering at him. Even from her distance and the rain, she still could pick him out the best because of his blond hair. It would get very dirty, the game and his hair.

"Good luck," she softly whispered to the blond.

"And they're off!" yelled the voice of a fellow Gryffindor.

The game began and Ginny tried to keep notice of what was going on. She could see the red quaffle being thrown around to a team of red and snatched by a team of green. Beaters flying around dangerously, especially Goyle for her liking. Her ears filled with the loud screams of supportive from the Gryffindors, all yelling; Go Gryffindor!

Ginny squeezed her eyes a little, the rain annoying her greatly. Her thoughts were not entirely on the game as she recalled what Draco said to her. _I love her_.

Does he really love her, or does he thinks he loves her? Ginny fluttered her eyelashes at the rain. _Such a mess_.

Ginny stood up and leaned on the edge, to get a clear look of the game. The crowd yelled even louder when the Gryffindors scored ten points. Ginny looked up at the sky, squeezing her eyes to stop the rain from falling into her eyes. She tried to look for Draco, but couldn't find him.

A loud roar joined the crowd, indicated that Luna was using her lion again. Ginny saw the beaters of Slytherin aiming the bludgers at Ron. Poor Ron, he's already a bad keeper, and now they are specifically aiming at him. There was a loud groan coming from the Gryffindors and the Slytherin crowd cheered louder. It seemed Ron had been knocked over by one of the bludgers and was now hanging on his broomstick with only two hands.

Ginny slowly fluttered her eyes closed, Ron would have no problem to get back up on his broom. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was right, Ron was back up on his broom and flying around the hoops again.

"Gryffindor leads by a score of twenty points!"

Apparently, after hearing the cursing through the microphone, Slytherin finally scored a point. Ginny grinned, feeling pleased for Draco. Speaking of Draco, where was he?

Wait, there he was, above in the sky, trailing Harry as if his life depended on him. Ginny huffed at his behavior, he can't win like that! Finally, after following Harry long enough, Draco turned to another direction, flying above the crowd. Ginny saw him zigzagging through the storms of rain, trying to find the golden snitch.

But he wasn't searching for the snitch, she noticed, again he was flying above the crowd, searching for something. Ginny's head rose higher and higher until she was looking right above her how Draco stopped to float in mid-air. He pointed to her, mouthing something to her, she couldn't quite place it what he was trying to say. All this rain was making it harder for her to read. Then she finally recognized it.

_For you_.

Ginny stared at the mysterious boy as she flew away from her, at great speed. She ignored Hermione poking her to get her attention. Her eyes never left the Slytherin as to see what he was trying to do. Then she saw it, the golden snitch, floating maybe just an inch above the green field. Draco made a dove for it, but Harry had seen it too and they were racing to it from opposite sides. Ginny clenched her teeth, Draco was closer, but Harry was going faster.

Ginny rose her fist in the sky, slowly chanting the words;

"Go Slytherin! Go Slytherin!" she yelled out, for once not supporting Harry but his enemy.

The two were almost at the ground, both the same distant, each had their arm reached out before them. Ginny held in her breath as she saw the two speeding towards the golden snitch, who was there first?

Both haggled with their hands as the snitch was in reach and they surpassed each other with just an inch. Both parted and flew in a straight way, neither of them showing they had caught the Snitch. The crowd had died down and held in their breath, eager to know who had caught it.

It soon was clear as the one and only Harry Potter held out his hand in the sky, the Snitch clutched in it, trying to get loose. Gryffindor burst out of cheering, climbed like monkeys over the railing and ran to Harry, who had landed and was proudly showing the Snitch to everyone who was there.

Ginny didn't care about one of the many triumphs of Gryffindor, she was searching for the lost Slytherin blond, but couldn't find him. After pushing her way trough the crowd, she entered the pitch and wandered around to look for Draco. Ginny ignored the fanclub Harry was creating around himself and looked behind them. There he was; kicking the grass and throwing his broom to the ground.

Somehow, the noise turned into a soft background music as Ginny approached Draco. He whirled around quickly when he heard her walking towards him. His face showed an emotion of deep lost. Ginny just wanted to hug him and spoil him to death.

She closed the distance between them and stared at his grey eyes.

"I did this for you," he whispered softly as the rain crashed down. "I did this for you and I lost."

Ginny smiled and softly stroked his cheek with her fingers, "You did not lost," she responded and pulled herself closer to him. "You're my Quidditch Hero."

And she kissed him.


	6. Slytherin got your tongue

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N: **While I'm currently writing this story, I'm also writing the sequal of this! I'm so crazy, I know.

**Chapter 6 – Slytherin got your tongue**

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

--

Her life wasn't as bad as she thought it would end up. It wasn't even near bad, more like 'good'. In all her life she was told the Malfoys were bad people and so she grew up to hate the Malfoys. But Draco was another story, he wasn't bad. He is witty, sly, sneaky and all those other Slytherin qualities, not bad. Ginny would feel very insulted if people said Draco was a bad person. Maybe in their eyes he was a bad person, but Draco was nothing more than a teenager bully. That did not hold him back to be a very sweet boyfriend, not at all.

Ginny had grown a liking for this certain Malfoy. Sure, they had made a fight or two in this month, but he could be very sweet. Like this morning; she got up from her bed and was greeted by an eagle that could not be mistaken to be Draco's. He was holding a red rose with a card that said;

_If a red rose could show you my love for you_

_Red roses you will get_

He was like that, Draco. Very spontaneous and sweet. Ginny was smiling like a crazy git in love. But she wasn't in love. Merlin, could you imagine if Ginny fell in love with Draco? That would be so wrong. She _liked_ him, she did not have a crush on him in any sort. Even if she felt like she was in heaven when he kissed her, it did not made her crushing on him like Pansy Parkinson.

But his snogs were heavenly, his lips were just perfect and always tasted like peaches. Even though she hates peaches, it really suits him. His hands were always playing with her long red hair while his tongue was tenderly licking her bottom lip ... _Oh my Merlin, is that drool? Ginny girl, you can't even think of him and you start drooling all over your pillow._

Ginny cleaned her mouth with the rest of her pillowcase and quickly got up, giving one quick glance at her red rose. She was up pretty early, everybody else was fast asleep. Pulling on her school robes she made her way down to the common room. She could still smell the sent of the rose as she walked into the common room.

Ginny gasped at the sight before her, her hand reached for her heart. It was like a garden had been placed there over night. Red roses where literally _everywhere_. Petals where on the floor, roses filled the vases on the table, on the couch, on the chairs, even above the fireplace. There was a single rose hovering right before her face, a little note was attached to it.

Ginny read the elegant letters that said Ginny and grabbed the rose. She quickly turned over the card and read;

_You can get all the roses in the world_

_But my love for you is still greater than that_

_Love, Draco_

All Ginny wanted to do right then was squeal like a childly little schoolgirl, even though she apparently was one already. Her eyes beamed of happiness as she slowly strolled to the portrait, taking some petals with her.

"Ginny?" she heard someone say behind her. Ginny turned around and saw Hermione looking at all the roses around the place.

"My god, who's it from?" Hermione asked, slowly rubbing out her eyes. Ginny swallowed and slid the card into her pocket. If anyone knew this was from Draco, they would just laugh at him and her.

"It's from err – a Hufflepuff. A houself told me to say to Hermione Granger that she has a secret admirer," Ginny smoothly lied, she was becoming better at telling lies.

Hermione's lips twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Really?" she said happily, grabbing a rose and inhaled the scent.

"Yah ...." said Ginny and quickly left the common room.

--

Soon the Hogwarts population knew all about Hermione's new secret admirer. Ginny could not help but laugh whenever someone asked Hermione who he was. When Hermione asked Ginny who he was Ginny answered if she was sure if it was a boy. The bushy brunette turned rather white and kept her mouth.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, eying Draco as he stepped into the Great Hall. When he caught sight of her, he smiled and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Ginny secretly grinned in herself. He stopped visiting her in the mornings when that scene happened. Ginny recalled the scene when she was having a very bad mood.

_Everything had gone wrong when she stepped out of the wrong side of the bed. She stepped into some glass, making her bleed. Her socks were stolen by some houselves to wash – they weren't even dirty! – and she pulled on her robes inside out._

_So when she came down to the Great Hall, a little bounce in her walk, no socks in her shoes and her robes still inside out, you could tell to stay out of her way. Only, no one ever told Draco the rule about leaving Ginny alone in the mornings._

_When he sat down next to her and placed an arm around her Ginny lost her insanity and literally jumped on him – no it was not animal lust. He was sprawled across the floor while Ginny was sitting on him and choking the poor bloke. But before he really couldn't breathe anymore, some Gryffindors pulled her off of him._

Ginny smiled in a distant and played with her hair. _You should have seen him run when he got free_.

Then, out of nowhere, a letter dropped in front of her. Ginny looked up at Draco, was it from him? But the letter wasn't signed, Draco's letters were always signed. Ginny poked the letter with her fork, maybe it was a letter from her brothers and if you opened it, something terrible would happen. She poked it again. Nothing.

Ginny carefully picked up the letter and opened it. There was a parchment, ripped off of something.

_How dare you to steal my Draco from me? You're nothing more than a ruddy little weasel with absolutely no intelligent at all. You should be shot at once just because your filthy mother dared to bare such a child. So if you think I'm wrong, come and prove it at the Quidditch pit at midnight._

_I'll be waiting._

The handwriting, the low cut insults, the Draco-is-mine part. Who else could it be other than Pansy Parkinson? Ginny crumbled up the parchment and threw it away. She was angry, even though she wasn't even as good as Draco when it comes to being witty, the words made her angry.

The wench still did not know that Draco Malfoy was hers, and no one else. Yes, at midnight she will let Parkinson give a little something because she was sending all this crap to her. At midnight she will finally set the line for the wench.

--

How the hell was she supposed to know Parkinson was very good at charms? The girl had excellent aim with that wand of hers. Ginny knew she shouldn't have challenged someone who was one year above her.

So what did Parkinson do, you ask? Well, Ginny would tell you if she could. When she arrived at the Quidditch pit, Parkinson was standing in the middle of the field, so Ginny threw a hex at it. It turned out it was a 'fake version' of the wench so she could trick Ginny. Parkinson hexed her and ran away, Ginny was just about to scream bloody murder to her about being a bloody coward, she found out she couldn't.

Yes, Ginny Weasley has lost her tongue indeed. With all the silent cries Ginny kicked something nearby and ran off to the castle. It felt very weird now that she had no tongue. She couldn't even scream, even if she had her tongue. The bloody wench is really awful, but Ginny will get her revenge, after paying a little visit to the Hospital Wing.

However, when she made up her way into the castle towards the Hospital Wing, she ran into someone. Take a good guess; Draco Malfoy. He was just about getting back to his common room after his monthly check up.

"Hey Ginny," he called out and pulled her into his arms. "I haven't spoke to you all day, do you know how much you tortured me?" Ginny snorted slightly. If this was the real Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't even care rat's arse if she died. Even if he heard something about her dying, all he would do is throw a One-Less-Weasley party.

Ginny tried to speak but remembered she didn't have a tongue. _Merlin, this is just awful and nasty._

Draco looked at her with a confused look, normally she would chatter away. Now she wasn't even making that annoying sound she always does with the tongue when he was with her. Maybe she was sick or something.

"Are you al right?" he asked, noticing for the first time she was on her way to the Hospital Wing.

If Ginny opened her mouth, he knew something was amiss. But she couldn't let him find out Parkinson had did this, or else he would question the wench and maybe Parkinson can't hold her mouth, spilling everything about the whole amnesia thing.

Ginny just nodded up and down, trying to escape from his embrace. Draco smiled and pulled Ginny even closer to him. "Come here you," he said huskily and leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

Screw amnesia and evil Slytherin wenches, this felt _nice_. Scratch that, this felt absolutely _good_.

Everything flew right out of her mind as the only thing mattered was Draco kissing her. Suddenly, in one quick moment, Draco fell forward and Ginny just caught him in time. She looked at him quizzically.

Draco got back up and scratched his head. "I think my knees are in need of a check-up," he said uneasy.

How more romantic could you be? The little Draco gets weak in the knees when he's kissing her, a Weasley! She could just melt into a puddle right there on the spot. Then she shook her head, pulled out of his embrace, waved at him and turned on her heel to walk towards the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey slowly walked up to her as she entered the room. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, opened her mouth and pointed her finger to it. Pomfrey looked into her mouth and nodded in agreement. "I see, come with me."

Ginny followed Pomfrey to a stack full of potions. Pomfrey searched for a moment before pulling out a potion vial with neon green liquid in it. Carefully eying the liquid, Pomfrey handed it over to Ginny who just stared at it. Something so colorful could _not_ be a _good _sign, she learned that the hard way with the twins.

"I'm afraid you'll need to drink this, Miss Weasley. If you're having trouble with no tongue and all, I'm happy to pour it down your throat. Now _drink_," demanded Pomfrey angrily. Whoa, looks like someone is getting fed up with her recent visits to the Hospital Wing.

Ginny took the vial and quickly poured some of it down her throat. After a few coughs Ginny started waiting for some reaction. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Still nothing.

Wasn't she supposed to be feeling something like the most immense horrible pain, close to the Crucio curse? Only nothing happened, her tongue was still gone and she was staring at the vial like an idiot.

Pomfrey took the vial from her hand and placed it back in the stack. "It'll take at least a day for it to grow back, now good night Miss Weasley." Were her last words before she pushed Ginny out of the Hospital Wing.

She had this feeling at the back of her mind that she isn't going to be able to sleep at night. Something horrible will happen with her tongue, she just knew it.


	7. And always will be

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** I got stuck on this chapter, so I hate this chapter overall ... ah well, good luck for all of you who like the story; I already wrote chapter 8.

**Chapter 7 – _And always will be_**

_Tried to focus my attention_

--

After that tongue incident, Ginny wouldn't come out of her dorm the next day. Hermione gave up hope of pulling her out of it, so Ginny stayed in the whole day, missing all of her classes. It wasn't really that bad, her tongue had grew back over the night – it hurts like hell as she predicted – but it wasn't even half the size as it once was. The thought of going to classes without a bloody tongue, did not cross her mind as a _must-do_ thing.

Ginny pouted to herself and tried to stick out her mini tongue out of her mouth. A small pink 'thing' crawled out of her lips, mocking her. She poked it with her finger, getting a painful shock as she did so.

"Fish nof funny!" Ginny managed to say with her mini tongue. As her vocabulary was suddenly very limited, Ginny gave up hope of figuring out how to say; _I hate Parkinson_.

Just then, an owl tapped against the window next to her bed. She recognized it as Draco's owl. Quickly hopping out of her bed and opening the little window, she let the owl fly in. The brown owl dropped her a letter and flew circles above her head. Ginny grabbed the letter, which said; Ginny.

Really, she can't even have a moments piece before Draco comes in being all over her and stuff. Sometimes he could act like a real lovesick puppy that he literally _was_ sticky. Ginny sighed and teared the letter open. She did not expected to get an invitation out of it.

She picked it up and exanimate it. Her name was written in green big letters so she supposed it was hers. Opening the invitation, Ginny quickly read it.

It was an invitation of an upcoming ball here at Hogwarts. Only students 6th and above were allowed to go, but 5th and 4th could come to if they were asked by a 6th or 7th. Ginny smiled inspite of herself, Draco had a little note attached to it that said;

_Next week I will lead you in the Great Hall. (And somehow avoid your brother while he secretly throws mashed potatoes at me behind my back)_

Ginny placed the card on her nightstand and sighed again. She would love to go to the ball, but the only dressrobe she had, was the same she used at the Yule Ball. It didn't really appealed to her to use the same dressrobe she had two years ago. The pains of having absolutely no money. Throwing all thoughts aside, Ginny picked up her _real_ letter and started reading right away.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I didn't see you at breakfast today. So I assume you didn't got the message Dumbledore said about the ball we are having in a week. Since I'm a 6th year, I'm asking you to be with me at the ball. Refuse – and you will regret it._

_Seriously, you're coming with me. I had to off fight Pansy Parkinson of my lap as she literally started to drool on it when she heard about the ball. If you refuse – I'll go insane._

_Pushing that aside, Parkinson also let something else slip out of her mouth. If I'm correct she said something about 'girl weasel' and 'no bloody tongue' and last 'with my Slytherin prince'. Does this somehow revolves around you? I'm at a lost, write me back._

_Love, Draco._

Ginny didn't know what do to; smile or frown? Did he already figured it out what happened to her? _No, or else he wouldn't have send a letter._ She didn't want any trouble so it's best to keep her mouth shut about Parkinson – she will be taken care of in a matter of time.

Ginny flipped the letter and started writing on the backside, too lazy to grab a new parchment.

_Mornin' Draco_

_Everything's okay, I'm just feeling a little sick today. I don't think I'm going to the ball, I don't have any dressrobes to wear – don't you dare buy me one – so unless I grew some money trees, I will not go until further notice._

_Kisses, Ginny_

She frowned at her own letter. Such a terrible ly indeed, and a standard letter to boot. Where the hell did that come from? _I will not go until further notice_? Ginny scoffed at herself and tied the letter to the owl's leg.

She grinned as a thought came up in her mind. "Be sure to 'accidentally' poop on Pansy Parkinson's head, will you do that for me?" The owl did not reply and flew out of the window.

It seemed, the day after that, the owl did not poop on Parkinson's head, which greatly let down a hopeful Ginny. But the owl did landed on her head, causing a commotion in the Hall. Ginny only wished she would have been there to witness it.

Rather than going back to all of her classes now that her tongue had fully grown back over the night, she pleaded Hermione one more time to leave her in so she could have a long weekend. Hermione did only agree when Ginny said she would make some extra homework. She huffed at herself, like she would do _that_.

She rolled out of her bed and slowly strolled down to the common room. It was kind of peaceful now that no one was running around, screaming about N.E.W.T.S or O.W.L.S like they always did. She jumped onto a sofa and watched the fire going higher in the fireplace.

"What to do," she mumbled to herself, her legs childishly dangling from the sofa. It was around noon and there was really nothing to do, except maybe go to the boy's dormitory and find some serious blackmail material.

That would do.

Ginny stood up and calmly walked up the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms. She took a left to the 6th years and walked into the dorm.

Ginny grinned as she could pick out Ron's bed the best; it was untucked and had a trunk in front of it that said; R.W. How obviously. She hopped her way to the bed and pulled on his trunk, opening it and searching trough his dump.

She did not expected to see _books_. As in _reading_ books, as in _amnesia _books? Ginny frowned and took one book out that was rather large. It said;

F_ind your reality back – by a stomp on your head._

She took another one; _Amnesia is all in your head_. And another one; _Believing another life_. Ginny found another dozen books in her brother's trunk about having Amnesia and how to deal with it. Then, at the bottom of his trunk were notes with his handwriting (how can she forget such ugly and large handwriting?). Ginny took the notes and saw how her brother was plotting.

How her brother was plotting to get Draco Malfoy's memory back.

--

"Hey Ginny. Ready to go?" asked Draco while he stretched out his arm. He was wearing his expensive black dressrobes.

Ginny sighed and hooked her arm with his, trying to settle her thoughts. A week ago she had found out the little plan her brother was plotting against Draco. It was then that she noticed how random students were throwing all kinds of things at his head.

She had been furious at her brother, but did not blow up her cover. She wanted to see how long her brother would continue this stupid plan of his before he leave it be. Just a few days ago, she had discovered that Pansy Parkinson was in this plan too.

Ron came up with the plan to throw things at Draco.

Parkinson came up with the idea to award a student 20 Galleons if they succeeded to get Draco's memory back.

Ginny thought both were absolutely crazy. Did they wanted Draco to have his memory back that bad? It's not like she wanted it back that bad. But did she even wanted his memory back?

Ginny sighed again and waltzed out of the Great Hall with her partner to the fields.

She had told Draco that she couldn't find a dressrobe and would only go to the ball, if they were going to dance outside, not inside.

It was a really weird question, but Draco eventually came around to agree with it. So Ginny was being led outside, in her old dressrobes to dance with Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy.

What Ginny didn't know is that Draco arranged a spot on the field so that it was blooming with red roses and other colorful flowers. There was a little white table in the center with two white chairs. On the table there was a single white rose on it with a note attached to it.

All the way down to the scene Ginny couldn't help but smile at all the work Draco had done for her. Draco reached the table first and pulled the chair out for her, like a real gentleman should do.

Ginny smiled and took a seat. He took the seat opposite of her and grinned.

"Do you like it?" he asked casually.

Ginny who just noticed the pair of candles floating above them nodded her head in awe. "Yes, I like it. It's so beautiful, thank you."

Draco nodded his head and pointed at the single white rose on the table. Ginny took the card and read aloud.

"_Just because you grew sick of red roses_." Chuckled Ginny and put the card back on the table. She said another small thank you before she noticed the little platform that was build to dance.

Draco, noticing where she was looking, stood up and took out his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked, giving a little flick with his wand so that music could be heard.

She took his head and let herself be twirled up onto the platform. They waltzed onto a slow tune that came out of nowhere. In the middle of the night, two complete opposites danced with each other.

Ginny would care less if a meteor hid Ron right in front of her eyes, she only cared about those silver orbs that were beaming down at her. The way he looked at her made her feel warm and safe, the way he held her made her feel like she was on a cloud, the way how he leaned down to kiss her made her forget about her surroundings.

The way he was made her fall for him.

Yes, history has been written. Ginny Weasley has fallen for Draco Malfoy.


	8. Memorable

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! I haven't forgotten about this story, lol. Just been updating it on Well, you've waited long enough, now read!

**Chapter 8 – Memorable**

_That's all I've got to say_

--

It was Quidditch practice today, Draco mused to himself as he stepped out of the Slytherin common room. He was going to train harder than ever. As he entered the Great Hall he looked above himself, the day started out sunny. He smirked at some first years and strode down to the door.

This day was starting out to be a great day.

However, Draco Malfoy was not prepared to fall flat on his nose in front of the Hufflepuff's table after a Ravenclaw bumped into him. The Ravenclaw boy was holding a very large food plate that he 'accidentally' wacked him over the head with. Draco landed hard on the cold stone floor with a big _thud_. His nose bleeding and his head trotting that hard he could hear his brain cells being eliminated one by one.

Draco pulled himself together and slowly stood back up, preparing to start a glaring contest with all the students that witnessed his downfall. All the students weren't really laughing at him, nor pointing or stifling their laughter. They were – dare he say – looking hopeful? Hopeful of _what_? That he might die of a bleeding nose? Draco snarled at them all, the _arrogance_ of _some_ people. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, out in the open fields.

Draco found his way to the Quidditch pitch, his head still hurting like hell, and quickly analyzed the situation. The way the green blended with the red, somehow triggered a kind of déjà vu in his head. It seemed like an every normal day where the Slytherins are kicking the Gryffindors out of the pitch. Yet, there was something in the back of his painfully mind that said it wasn't an every normal day.

He shrugged and walked up were all the commotion was coming from.

"I don't _care_ what Snape says, this is our turn to practice." Said the voice of Harry Potter, who was arguing with Marcus Flint. Draco swept by Potter and stood next to his teammate.

"_Get lost, Potter_." Draco commented lazily from behind Flint. "No need for you to put an extra scar on your forehead."

Potter's face flushed with red before he balled his fist to him. "I'm warning you Malfoy, this is our turn today," Potter shot back, his green eyes blazing with fire.

Yes, it all pointed out like a regular day at the Quidditch pitch with the Gryffindors.

Draco smirked at the black haired boy and nudged Flint in his side. "Show him the paper," he said softly and waited for Flint to show him the paper which Snape had written for them.

Draco almost rolled his eyes when Potter was shocked after the read it. Like this didn't happened every week. What's the next scene of this ordeal? Yeah, someone with red hair is about to step up and tackle him to the ground.

Every working muscle in Draco's body was suddenly paralyzed when the girl with red hair stepped up from behind Potter. He watched her every movement as she looked up at him and smiled. He felt his stomach being pulled in every way possible when she smiled up at him. The girl weasel slowly opened up her pink lips to talk.

Everything about her seemed so familiar, the way her brown eyes flicked with specks of fire, the way her red long hair played around her face, even the way her freckles were spread across her nose. _But how come he doesn't know why all of that seemed familiar to him?_

Draco watched the girl in silent as she spoke to him. He was half expecting her to jump on him to make him eat dirt, literally. Yeah, that's why she seemed so familiar. Last week she had tackled him to the ground, there was no other explanation. Draco's gaze turned into a hateful glare towards the girl.

"Draco, please." Her soft voice spoke to him, as if she talked to him everyday. "We booked the pitch for today, just ask McGonagall." Did the weasel really think he would ask McGonagall? Why was she using his first name? And what the bloody hell was wrong with his bloody knees?

Draco straightened himself and over towered the girl weasel. But she wasn't intimidated, just smiling up at him, like she was his best friend.

"Weasley, do you scum really believe we would run up to McGonagall and ask if you had booked the pitch for today? I'd say you lost all lost your bloody minds," Draco sneered at all the Gryffindors. "Probably Crabbe's fault," he added as an afterthought.

Something was really off about the way the Gryffindor's were all staring at him like he grew another head. He was about to ask and find out when the girl spoke up again.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked and stepped closer. Draco as by instinct drew back and stared at her wide eyed.

"A Weasel like you can not afford to know the answer of that question," he said catchingly, still wondering why all the Gryffindors around him were all gaping at him so flies could enter their mouths.

The redhead looked obviously offended, but mostly hurt. Draco smirked to himself, kicking a weasel in the back is always fun pleasure. Just by one insult and she was cowering in fear before him. But when tears started to well up in her eyes, and her eyes all red, he felt very rotten inside. Draco mentally shook his head, stupid teenage hormones.

"Fine," she whispered. "Fine," repeating it again and she quickly stormed off to the castle, with Draco's eyes piercing in her back.

--

After his practice was done, it was nearly midnight when they all returned to their dormitories. Draco was trailing behind a bit and wandered around aimlessly in the hallways of Hogwarts. He just couldn't get it out of his mind how the Gryffindor's were all gaping up at him. Hell, even the rest of his house were gaping up at him.

Maybe it was because he was so dashingly handsome and the smartest man alive.

He smirked to himself and nearly bumped into someone when he turned in on a corner. Who else could it be then the girl weasel herself?

"Watch out weasel," Draco sneered at her, turning away from the redhead to continue his journey through the castle.

He was stopped when she grabbed his hand. Draco immidiately jerked back his hand and kept a very safe distant between the two.

"Great going Weasley," he spat at her, holding his hand. "Now I have to go and chop my hand off and feed it to a rampaging Hippogriff."

The girl however wasn't listening to him. It was now that he noticed how red and puffy her eyes were and how she looked really awful and ugly. She tilted up her head at him, giving him a terrifying view of her face.

She looked at him hopefully for a while. "Please," she started softly, her voice cracking like she had been crying for hours.

"Please, remember." The girl stretched out her hand, waiting for him to take it. "Please _remember_," her voice was so soft he could barely hear it.

Draco was turned into some kind of trance when he looked at her. How her hair was absolutely in a bad hair day didn't matter to him. How her eyes were all red like she was a vampire didn't matter to him. How her skin was even paler than normal didn't matter to him.

How her tiny little hand was stretched in front of him, didn't matter to him.

The girl had lost her few brain cells she had left.

"I'd reckon seeing Madam Pomfrey, Weasley. I have no clue what you are talking about to 'remember'."

The girl said nothing, only pulled her hand back, trembling like it was chilly. Her eyes searched for his. When his grey eyes looked into her own brown ones, he did not notice how awful and horrible she looked like, but how much sadness was held within her eyes.

His stomach pulled that trick off again and within one swift movement, his knees gave up on him and he stumbled forward. Arms flew across the air before he quickly regained himself and straightened up.

The redhead sniffed and hugged her second handed robe, covering her new found tears. "I'd reckon seeing Madam Pomfrey about your knees – _Malfoy_."

His last name that escaped her lips left such an impact on him that he could only stare when she ran off. The way his name was said, struck in on his heart, leaving a large scar on it.

And he didn't even know _why._


	9. Hogwarts Weekly

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** The entries here are only to amuse you – do not take them seriously.

**Chapter 9 – _Hogwarts Weekly_**

_These words are my own_

--

"Have you heard?" piped a first year Hufflepuff in the halls of Hogwarts. Some students stopped to listen to the girl.

"I hear Draco Malfoy has regained his memory!" Gaps escaped out of their mouths. That was some pretty big news. All students were very well aware of the fact that someone posted out an award to who ever helped Draco Malfoy gain his memory back.

Now it seemed someone from the Ravenclaws actually was able to get Draco regain his memory.

--

Life was a real mess. Draco Malfoy stated right here, right now. It seemed like he had taken a giant leap in time were everything had changed, except he is the one that doesn't know about it.

He was clueless about how he suddenly was 20 Galleons poorer, Parkinson seemed to be hexed into oblivion while currently residing in the Hospital Wing, how Crabbe was kicked out of his Quidditch team, how the whole school was looking at him like he was the Dark Lord himself.

It just didn't make any sense.

Weirdest thing of it all, he had come to conclusion he may have been in a coma. Last week it was Fall, and today it is Winter.

It really, really, didn't make any sense.

And it really didn't help when he sought out Madam Pomfrey and she gave him an Anti-Menstruating potion.

Draco groaned out loud and kicked a nearby chair, causing commotion in the library. Madam Pince looked up from her spot and glared at the blond boy, shaking her head to warn him.

He sighed out loud and tangled his fingers in his hair. He was at a complete lost here. When he had asked his roommates what day it is he thought they were joking, but after seeing the Daily Profit, they were right. That was maybe one of the weird things going on. He even was asked by a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to write an 'ask Draco' column for their weekly school paper; the Hogwarts Weekly. Next to that, all students looked at him as if he grew another head. And when he asked them why they were looking at him, they ran off like scared little chickens.

It was starting to become a real problem. When Draco asked what was going on, they refused to answer, or did the scared chicken run.

If only there was a person that told him exactly what had happened.

And there was.

At least, he thought there was.

In the week he had been pondering about why he couldn't remember anything, Draco had noticed the one thing that was probably the most weirdest and strangest thing in this whole ordeal.

Wherever he may be, sometimes she would be there too. Yes, he _is_ talking about the littlest Weasley herself.

Every time he saw her, she was just standing there like she was lost, looking right into his eyes. It seemed she was living in her own world, she did not notice the people around her, she only had eyes for him. That was the thing that freaked him out. The Weasley stopped in her tracks whenever she spotted him and continued to stare at him.

Besides the fact that he found out he had a new stalker; he felt something else other than 'weird' whenever she looked into his eyes. Something he couldn't describe, something entirely new for him.

When he looked at her, no longer was he looking at 'just another Weasley'. No, quite the opposite. Draco was looking at her with interest and maybe even respect?

All of this was pushing him to the edge of a nervous break down.

--

_New in Hogwarts Weekly!_

_Send your real life problems questions to our very own Draco Malfoy who will answer them with good advice! Send them in now! (Yes, this means you, the reader, to review and it will be used in the next chapter. Be original!)_

Yes, Draco had joined the Hogwarts Weekly column thing. After a week that he had been stalked by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, they finally convinced him to write an 'Ask Draco column.

Maye because he has already lost his brain that he had agreed with it. Or maybe it was the fact that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff had rather large and sharp knifes hidden in their robes – now that's just a little too much defensive.

Draco had been neglecting his schoolwork, and with the help of Pomfrey, he was given a three week vacation. Well, not really vacation, just staying at school with nothing to do for three weeks. And Merlin knows how much he needs this, to sort things out. To get his bloody life back on tracks, and the first step; compliment on the fact that other people send in their problems that are even worse than his so he could feel better.

Today was day one of his so called vacation. Draco was left alone in his dorm while his roommates were all off to class. He didn't dare to go at breakfast – Parkinson has been clinging onto him like a maniac, saying things about how much she has missed him. So, instead of getting his mail at breakfast, three owls crashed against the window at his dorm.

"What the hell?" Draco crawled from his bed and opened the window. The owls flew in and dropped the letters on his head. Then the owls left and Draco took the letters.

_Dear Draco_

Stood on two of them, the last had Malfoy written on it. _I've got fans._ Draco mused to himself and ripped the first one open and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have a really major problem. Someone from Gryffindor – for the sake of her animosity I will call her X – has been rather stalking me lately. When I spoke to X about it, she said that I had send her dozens and dozens of roses. Well, I don't know why I would do that so I told X that it wasn't me, now someone from the male Gryffindors – I will call him Y – has been threatening me about leaving his 'love' alone. Last night when I opened Y's letter, it was all covered in some kind of toxic, I was send off to the Hospital Wing immediately. What should I do now?_

_A scared Hufflepuff._

Draco raised his eyebrows and thought back to yesterday. When he was at the Hospital Wing, some Hufflepuff was being carried in with big swollen lips. Draco smirked, seems like the Gryffindors are a little obsessive. But somehow, he remembered the phrase 'roses' and 'Gryffindor' together, maybe he knew the bloke who had send the roses.

Draco grabbed a long parchment, were he would answer all letters. He enchanted the parchment so the letter from the Hufflepuff was already on it. He took out a quill and an ink bottle and started scribbling his reply.

_Dear Scared Hufflepuff,_

_First, figure out who this person is who is stalking you. When you've found out, set him up for a date with his 'love'. Tell him to be at the lake around midnight. Then tell Parkinson I will be at the lake at midnight. Come at midnight yourself to see the result._

Draco opened up the other letter.

_Malfoy,_

_Even though I hate you and the rest of the Slytherin house, I have a problem to discuss. Yesterday I did something awful to a fellow schoolmate. What should I do now? Tell him it was me or should I continue stalking him?_

_Firebolt._

His first reaction was to laugh out loud as he finished reading it. Draco laughed so hard he couldn't breathe anymore for a second. Then he regained himself, read the letter again and compared it with the first one. How could anyone not notice this was pothead?

"Such imbeciles," he mutter under his breath. Draco hovered with his quill above the parchment and thought about a reply.

_Dear Potter,_

_Go to the lake at midnight – be sure to bring your wand with you._

He moved on to the last letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I've got cooties._

_Slythertin._

Draco snorted at the letter.

_Crabbe, _

_I told you not to touch that! Go see Madam Pomfrey._

When he was done answering the last one, he placed all his stuff back in his drawer and left his dorm. Draco was glad nobody was in the common room, but somehow he felt very lonely. He sighed and exited the Slytherin common room.

Entering the abandoned hallway, Draco strode all the way down to the Great Hall. It unnerved him that the first thing that he did upon entering it, was searching for something red, even though the hall was rather empty.

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he sat all by himself at the Slytherin table. He couldn't help but notice how his eyes were fixed on a spot at the Gryffindor table. There was something going on, but he doesn't know it yet. Yes, that was it. Something has happened during his coma-thing, everybody knew but refuses to tell him. It makes sense now, why he felt like he had experienced something really big but doesn't remember it. Slowly and confided he stood from the table. Draco was going to find out what had happened, even it was the last thing he does.

"And I know just the person to begin with."


	10. Hunting for memories

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long ... _long_ wait. Got a huge writer's block that I'm trying to get away by throwing dungbombs at it. Thanks for everyone who reviewe – send an owl for the Draco column! This is the first and last chapter were I will use the reviewer's letters.

**Chapter 10 – _Hunting for memories_**

_Wasting full of paper_

--

Lost of time, Draco wandered around aimlessly around the hallways of Hogwarts. He did not know what he was searching for, just something that would at least help him with some kind of hint. Something that would let him know what the heck had happened the past month of his life. But of course, he wasn't really a lucky gal, so you could count on it that it didn't really hit him in between the eyes.

Draco sulked and randomly kicked a door that was closest to him. He needed something, a sign, a hint – _anything_. Just a few days ago he was determined to find out what had happened, and the first person to ask was the Weasley girl. Only, he had found out that the Weasley girl hadn't come down from her dorm in a week, which was really bad news, seeing as she was probably the only one that wouldn't run away from him if he asked something.

Maybe this was just one big joke. One big joke to make him go really insane, and the rest of the school could get a good laugh out of it. But somehow, he doesn't believe it is a joke. Sometimes, he remembered stuff. Not real flashbacks, but sometimes a scent would trigger a thing in his mind that said; _I know this scent_! Nothing big though.

Draco lost all hope when he found out the Weasley girl was pretending to be sick, there was no one else he could ask.

Or was there?

Something had happened to Parkinson the night that he couldn't remember the past month, maybe she had something to do with it. For the first time in his life, Draco was really happy to see Parkinson come out of the door he kicked just seconds ago.

Her head popped out of the door and when upon seeing Draco, took off with great speed to land in his arms.

"Draco! You came to see me, how sweet," she cooed and started hugging him. Draco pushed her off of him, but being carefully not to offend her. He circled her and pretended to be interested in her. Parkinson batted her eyelashes at him and blew him a kiss. Draco ignored the vulgar gesture and scratched his head, thinking deeply. Is he sure that he knows Parkinson knows something that everybody knows but he does not?

"Parkinson, can I ask you something?" Draco asked. Parkinson eyes widened at the mention of 'ask you something' and smiled at him.

"Of course!"

He nodded and slowly breathed in. "What happened to you a week ago? When you were send to the Hospital Wing?"

There was a long silent pause while other students started moving out of the classroom behind them. Parkinson looked in Draco's grey eyes and was tempted to wether tell him the truth, or just lie about it. Draco felt his heart stop and waited for the answer, maybe the answer to all his questions.

"I got hexed," she simply stated.

Draco frowned, he knew now for certain that she was hiding something from him. "By whom?"

"I don't know, it was too dark to see." Parkinson answered with a snappy tone. "Why would the person attack you?" Draco urged on, he wasn't about to let go of the matter.

Parkinson glared at Draco. "I don't know! Geez, what's up with the questions?" She was getting rather defensively. Now she was acting suspicious, did she had a major part in this whole ordeal? This whole thing was getting complicated by the minute, oh the horror.

Draco advanced on her and Parkinson slowly backed away from him, up untill the wall. "_Parkinson_," he breathed out in a deadly whisper.

He saw her visually flinch and she started stuttering with her words. "For the last time, _Draco_. I don't _know_ who the person was that hexed me."

And with a silent shriek Parkinson dashed out of the hallway, leaving Draco in the middle of a student crowd.

--

If his father had broken out of Azkaban, plotted against his own son, send Death Eaters undercover at Howarts to get him bloody out of his mind - literally, somehow put the Weasley clan in ultra-mode, would that mean that he had spent too much time reading other people's problems? Sure, call him crazy, but he has lost his memory and you can't blame him for it.

He always wondered why it was called 'insane' when you are, lets say, a Malfoy, you are sane. And if you are a Weasley, you are insane. But if it's called insane, wouldn't the Weasleys be in the sane? Okay, he had definitely read too much crap about students that had send him their problems. Maybe it was time to answer some of them, it would at least take his in the sane mind off the insane thoughts.

Draco mumbled something about insane Weasleys under his breath and took out one of the letters that were stashed underneath his bed. Over the days, he had gotten quite a few letters from students, gaining all the more popularity. Some of them were – reasonable, and some of them were a bit off. But, why the heck should he care, he was the one that lost his mind.

So he sat back in his bed, quill and parchment in one hand and various letters in the other hand.

--

_Dear Draco,_

_I have a problem with people noticing me. What should I do? I really want to get to know more people and make friends but the problem is that my parents are bloody hell strict, and won't let me go out with friends. It is because they read too much news I suspect. but I still want to get more of what I call "attention"._

_Love, Lilkim_

--

_Lilkim,_

_The problem you have is with yourself. If you would want to go out, just go. There is something called 'sneaking out'. Of course, you need to be a specialist in that department (like a Slytherin), but if you are willing to break the rules of your strict parents, just go out. It doesn't really matter where, to the park, or some other wizarding place crowded with the likes of us. If you want people to notice you, do something remarkable – like hexing Parkinson for instance._

--

_Dear Malfoy,_

_  
I don't know why in the world someone would be giving you, the git of our century, a column of your very own when good people, a.k.a not you, deserve it themselves. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I like this boy, actually I fancy him really but he's not in my house. My devotion to my slimy housemates must stand according to my housemates. What should I do? Ask this guy out who's from a different house or stick with my own snakes?_

_  
Green Stuff_

--

_Green Stuff,_

_Once I find out who you really are, you're in for a bit of revenge by your hard spoken words about me. Anyway, just stick with the Slytherins – after all, we're the best house._

--

_Dear Draco,_

_  
I've been bitten by Hunckle Bees and the first boy I saw was ahh ... a Gryffindor. Now I am starting to fancy him. I want to tell him how I feel but how can I?_

_  
Ravenclaw who loves Ro- A Gryffindor_

--

_Loony,_

_Stop singing that stupid song for instance, even I think it's getting old. Try to stomp him on his foot or something – that will get his attention. And if you want to say how you feel; send a singing Valentine._

--

Draco snickered at his own replies. Last time he had ever heard from a singing Valentine was years ago. Four years to be exactly. The last time he heard a singing Valentine was also the first time he heard one, it was from the Weasley girl – to Pothead of course. It surprised even him that he knew it was her who send it, but then again, he _is_ a Slytherin.

--

_Dear Draco,  
I'm dearly in love with you! I think you're the hottest guy in school. Would you ever consider a 4th year Ravenclaw?_

_Hopelessly in love_

--

_Hopelessly stalker,_

_Stop reading fanfiction._

--

There, Draco was done for today. Finally, he was getting a little tired of all the letters. Though none of those problems were bigger than his.

Draco stopped thinking and blinked a couple of times after he realized how bizarre this situation really is.

"The whole world is just out to get me," he mumbled under his breath and slammed his eyes shut. While listening to his surroundings, Draco tried to concentrate and remember. Anything would be good, just a speck of memory that explained a little of this ordeal. Really, _anything_ would do. But the memory did not come, it will never come he realizes.

It will never come unless someone tells him.

But no one will tell him.

Everybody knows.

Except for him.

Draco's blood started racing through his veins, his heart speeding up a little. The anger boiled deep down inside of him. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Why did this had to happen to him? Why could he not remember? Why is everyone refusing to tell him? Did something bad happened? Did he kill someone? Did his father killed himself? Had he discovered a secret? Had he made a fool of himself? Had he broken something? Just what in the hell was it that everyone thinks he's gone soft but remain a large distant from him? What the bloody heck had happened?

Without intending to, his emotions got the better of him and his magic powers deep within him showed his true form. His heart felt wide open as he glared at Blaise Zabini's bed. It lit on fire.

"Oh great, maybe I'll throw myself on it and die, then all of this will go away."


	11. Finding faith again

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the people who have been waiting for so long till I updated, but to let you all know, I've not forgotten this story – I merely lost inspiration, which I hope is coming back to me now … Also I'm mad. FF deleted a story of mine (_I'm With You_) because they said it wasn't mine. This is of course not true – I bloody wrote it.

**Chapter 11 – _Finding faith again_**

_It's who I am_

–

Throughout all the crashing rain that fell all around him, closing in on him, he saw the flicker of gold that he was searching for. His heart started beating faster, the adrenaline rushing through him as he gripped his broom tighter. The rain almost made it impossible for him to see the tiny hint of gold in a sea of grey. This was the moment he was waiting for, the moment to win. But instead, he turned his broom around, going opposite of the golden light. Somehow, the adrenaline mixed with something else that he wasn't used to when he was playing a game. He felt the need to check up on something, to make a promise, a promise to win.

He made a promise to her.

The broom zipped through the sky and he flew across the stadium. Ignoring the rain painfully hitting him in his eyes and the wind blowing him almost off his broom, he searched. The crowd started gasping, pointing in the sky. But he already knew; he just had to do one thing. Then he stopped right above the crowd. His grey eyes looked down beneath and his heart skipped a beat. His lips formed words, words that were directed towards her. It seemed she noticed, but he was still moving his lips that were meant to be words. Though the sad thing was, she might not have caught it because of the thick rain that stormed above their heads.

"I have already won, I have you."

Then he turned on his tail to go and prove it.

–

Ever since he had gotten that letter from a fan, he had started having those weird mushy dreams. Dreams where there was always a certain person. The person made these dreams seem real, though the dreams never made it clear who this person was. All he knew that it was a girl – a girl that made his heart beat faster. It was all a bloody messed up situation.

"I can't believe I still do not know what happened these past months. The dreams are not making it any easier," Draco sighed deeply as he leaned back in his bed. His eyes glanced at the letter lying on his nightstand. The letter was unsigned; it only contained a small text for his column.

Draco was sure the letter was directed to him, instead of the usual whiny problems he had to deal with. But it wasn't. It was for the column, for everyone out there to see. He wondered why. Draco sneered at the letter. Why was he keeping it? Normally, he would just feed it to his eagle, or Goyle for that matter.

For now, Draco just had to keep looking for the truth.

Which was somewhere in the castle. Hogwarts truly was a castle of many secrets.

And it was bloody awful.

Draco sighed again and rolled off his bed. If he had nothing better to do than mope around, the least he could do was to improve his Quidditch skills, which were lacking.

It hadn't gone too well at the Quidditch pitch today. First of all, it seemed there were some first years flying around, falling off their brooms. Second, Madam Hooch wasn't looking all too happy to see him; she rather rushed towards him and kicked him off of the pitch. Draco, determined as he was to fly today, growled at the now closed gates in front of him and stepped on his broom. As soon as he started hovering in the air, the gates opened and Hooch was clearly barking mad at Draco. She screeched some things at him. He yelled right back. She tried to go for his broom. He defended his broom and insulted her, so he ended up having to give his broom up to her and landed a detention for a whole week.

It wasn't so bad having one week detention. It's not like he actually had to go there, he usually weezeled himself out of detention with the help of Snape. Speaking of Snape, maybe he had something for Draco to do, to get him out of his boredom. So Draco got on his way to the dungeons. He knew Snape was teaching but that didn't matter much. He _was_ his favorite student of course.

Draco looked coolly on front of him as he walked throughout a corridor. The silence that surrounded him forced him to think of something. Thoughts had plagued him since he found out he had a gap in his memory. It was like a black hole, sucking every memory he had into the black thing. It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless.

After a long, slow walk Draco arrived at the potions dungeon. He knocked politely on the door and opened it. He stepped inside of the dungeon and immediately got a chill. His grey eyes were looking right ahead of him, but in the corner of his eye he saw something that caught his attention. Red hair.

_Great, this is Potter's class._

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape tilted up his head at young Draco from his desk. The rest of the students were furious scribbling down something on their parchments. There were a lot of whispers when Draco entered.

Draco held his head up high and placed on his trademark smirk. He strode over to the desk where Snape was sitting. There was something not right about this class, he just had this feeling there was something, _someone_ in here that had an effect on him. Draco bent over to whisper something in Snape's ear; all the while his eyes were focused on one thing only. The goddamn red hair was making him uneasy.

But wait; there was something off about it. The hair seemed redder, fierier, and it belonged to a girl.

"Ginny …" It rolled off of his tongue just like that. It wasn't loud, nor was it a whisper.

"Excuse me?" said a surprised Snape who had his eyebrows raised at Draco.

Draco stood back up straight and shook his head a little. "Nothing – can I still do the job?" he began like he had never said the girl's name. Snape studied his excellent student, trying to figure him out but nodded his head.

"Come here at nine." With that he waved his hand at Draco to dismiss him. The blonde haired boy turned around to walk out of the class. He slipped his hands into his pockets before giving one quick glance at the red hair and disappearing out of the dungeon. Just when he pulled the door closed, he heard a massive explosion. It sounded as if someone blown up their potion.

"DETENTION!" He just heard Snape yell after he walked out of the corridor.

The old Draco would have taken this opportunity to lean his ear against the dark oak door while trying to find out which one of the Gryffindor students had landed himself a detention. But now, he couldn't care less. Right now there was more stuff going on, more drama. Draco scrunched his features while stopping midway. When did life start to become flooded with angst, like some bloody novel? When did he give up upon being a typical Slytherin? More importantly, when did he give up being himself? How come he was still trying to figure out what had happened? Why was he still standing in the middle of the corridor like an idiot?

"Bloody thoughts," Draco mumbled angrily as he clenched his fists, ready to punch something within his reach. But instead of losing his self control, Draco just merely glared at the oak door before leaving out of the dungeons.

After an hour, Draco had settled himself underneath the big tree outside of the castle. Some people would call him mad, sitting outside when it was already winter. But for Draco, he couldn't feel the cold, he was concentrating so strongly on something else that he was not aware of his surroundings.

It was a sad and grey day, with dark and lonely clouds spread across the sky with little sunlight beaming through. It was just a cold day in winter, nothing less and nothing more.

"Oi! Draco!" A voice interrupted Draco out of his thoughts, brutally mind you. He looked up from the ground and saw Crabbe and Goyle coming his way. Did those two always expect him to be their leader? If it weren't for him passing his notes for them to copy, they would still be in first year trying to figure out what the word 'Portkey' meant. His lips slightly curled up at the corners of his mouth.

"Draco! Where were you?" asked Goyle rather harsh and loud, considering that walking from the castle to here was pretty far – for them of course. They were both slightly panting and Crabbe was leaning against the tree for support.

"Don't tell me you were looking for me all day," said Draco in a mocking voice. He pulled up his right leg and placed his chin on top of his knee, looking through his eyelashes at his two goons. The two stood there for a loss of words.

"We thought you ran," Crabbe simply stated. Draco tilted up his head and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Ran?" echoed Draco. "From what?"

Crabbe furled his brow, trying to remember what he was going to say. It seemed Goyle was also deep in thought. Draco never knew these two could have so much brain in their head that they could think. It was then Draco started laughing at his friends. He threw his head back, his blonde hair falling back into his face while he laughed out loud with a smile on his face. All the while Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him like he needed a medic, they had never seen Draco actually laugh before.

Sure, he had laughed before, but it was always an expected laugh, a cruel laugh even. But now, it was a Draco they had never seen.

"Draco?" asked Crabbe suddenly. "Why do you laugh?"

Draco looked at them with his silver eyes, still laughing a bit. He raised his eyes towards the dark clouds before he fixed them on Hogwarts. Draco's laugh was fading out and had resulted into a mere chuckle. "I don't know," he said with a smile as he looked at the Gryffindor tower.

Crabbe and Goyle were stunned. Draco gave them a funny look before he started laughing again. Somehow, he felt alive again, like some of the weight on his shoulders was lifted from him. His pale cheeks started turning red and he could feel the cold brushing against his skin.

It was a grey, cold day and Draco Malfoy was laughing.


	12. Time is running out

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N: **Flashbacks are in italics. I just _know_ some people will kill me for this cliff hanger.

And I give you all a present! I made a fanart out of this chapter, can be found at my deviantart page; pinkfirefly. deviantart. com (copy and paste in your browser without spaces)

**Chapter 12 – _Time is running out_**

_I need some help_

–

The large, wooden clock swayed from left to right, two pairs of eyes following it. As the clock struck 9 PM, the person stood up and walked out of the green with silver clad room. Dark shoes walked upon the floor, while a black robe flew briskly after its owner. The owner had this kind of aura surrounding him. A sad, grey aura, that was making him sulk. But he was always sulking, so that didn't matter much.

Draco was always fashionably late. All Slytherins were, and Draco was no exception. Even if Snape himself told Draco to be there at 9 PM, he would still arrive a good ten minutes later.

So here he was, already ten minutes late, wandering through the dark corridors located in the dungeon. It was then he heard voices. Draco's ears perked up as he slowed his pace, making sure he was walking soundlessly. The voices were getting closer and soon he recognized them as two female voices. He came to a halt at the corner leading the way to the voices and Snape's dungeon.

Wasn't it a bit too late for students to be wandering around here? Curfew had already started, and now there were two females students in the middle of the dungeons, talking. They surely weren't Slytherins.

Draco leaned his back against the stone wall and looked at the shadows of the two students on the wall opposite him. It was now that he heard one of the girls sobbing quietly, so he started listening to their words.

"I just can't – I saw him today." The voice was squeaky but also harsh, like it had been crying forever.

"J-just when it took … _all _of my courage to come and have c-classes again, h-he came to my first class in weeks," the girl choked back the tears and Draco saw that her shadow made a move to hug the other girl.

"W-why?" She said silently, sobbing through her words. "Why n-now? Why … m-me?"

Draco was almost tempted to turn the corner and dock some points fron the two girls. Not only were they getting on his nerves, they were making him a bit more late than was fashionable.

"I-I can not .. believ-ve h-he doesn't –"

"Sshh, why don't you go back up to your room, I'm sure Snape will understand." The other girl finally said something. Draco recognized that voice, it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't place it. Wait, did she just say Snape? Were they in some kind of detention? Draco screwed his face and tried to think. This morning when he had gone to Snape, there was an explosion wasn't there?

_It seems like I now know who had gotten the detention._

"Just go already."

Draco saw the shadow of the smaller girl moving away as he heard the small steps on the floor. He waited a bit before he finally turned down the corner.

"Malfoy!" Screeched Hermione Granger in surprise, like she had just been caught red handed. Draco just raised his eyebrows at her – it wasn't as if he could give her detention, she was Head Girl after all.

Then he sneered at her. "Why are you here, Mudblood?"

Granger looked at him with sympathy before she turned her gaze into a death glare at him. Draco was a bit surprised that it took her that long before she finally start glaring at him. Maybe the Mudblood had finally lost it, which would just make his day.

"It's not like you care," she snapped back.

Draco smirked at her and grabbed the doorknob of Snape's dungeon. "True, but you never know what filthy plans you have underneath that horrible hair of yours." Draco pushed the door open but before he could enter the classroom, he was shoved out of the way by Granger as she stepped inside.

Draco glared at her back and released the doorknob. But he didn't enter right away, he stood there for a moment, looking at the corridor were the two girls had been talking. Something was up – he could just feel it. Something was going on and he had the feeling he was in the middle of it all. Draco gave one look in the direction from where he had heard the girl's footsteps before he entered the classroom.

–

She was on the verge of collapsing on the ground, and she knew it. The silent tears fell down her face as she pressed her back against the wall, clutching her heart with her hand. Her breathing was unstable, going from long breaths to short, panting breaths. It was all because she heard his name. The effect it had just by mentioning his name, imagine what would happen if he were there in person.

And he was.

Ginny felt her lip trembling, tasting her tears as they flowed like a waterfall. Her heart was pounding through her chest. It was beating fast, and it was hurting her with so much pain. It felt like it had been shattered in thousands of pieces. She had felt that her heart had started healing again since yesterday, but then today – today it felt much worse than the first time it had shattered.

Another flow of tears welled up in her eyes. Why could the pain not go away? Why did it stay to hurt her, haunt her forever in this dwelling madness? How could he have such an impact on her? Why was it that her heart ached every time she thought about him? Why did she feel like all of her happiness had been sucked out, leaving an empty shell of sadness behind? Why couldn't she just forget?

Just like he did?

"No!" Ginny screamed out in her harsh voice. She pushed herself off the wall, running away from the corridor which he had been standing in just moments ago.

"I will remember." Her tears flew in the air as she ran. Her heart was beating faster with every minute, her tears were growing bigger.

"I will not forget." Her legs were wobbly, but she didn't notice as she ran away. She cried out in her pain, forgetting the world around her. Her mane of red hair followed her closely. Then she came to an abrubt stop at a dead end.

She touched the wall with her small hand, slowly leaning into it as if she were asking for support.

"I will remember him." She pushed out her last flow of tears before her strength left her falling to the ground, hopelessly alone in a cold dungeon.

–

"_I didn't know you read fairytales."_

"_It's not like I hate them – they are just stories after all."_

"_Aaww, who knew you had such a soft side?"_

"_Probably only you."_

"_Sounds about right."_

"_Do you know I love you?"_

"..._"_

"_Why?"_

"Mister Malfoy!" Draco's mind jolted back to reality as he looked at his teacher's red face. It seemed like he had just zoned out for a moment.

Why was he hearing these conversations? He recognized his own voice, but he couldn't place the female one. Was this an actual conversation between him and the female voice? Did this actually happen? Was this something real, something that occurred in the period he couldn't remember? Was he starting to remember things?

"It seems like I'm talking to a brick wall. Mister Malfoy, I would like you to listen to what I have to say – oh, this is hopeless, please go to the Hospital Wing," Snape said indignantly, pointing towards the door.

Draco blinked a couple of times at Snape. "I'm sorry?" He earned a big loud sigh from Snape.

"Hospital Wing – _now_!"

Before Draco could object, he was literally being pushed out of the classroom by Snape. The door slammed shut and left Draco in the cold corridor. He pondered who was more mental, him or Snape? Maybe it was a good idea to take a visit to the Hospital Wing, but then again, if he was starting to remember things, wasn't that a good thing? Draco shook his head and returned to the Slytherin common room.

The following morning, Draco was rudely awakened by the loud voices of his dorm mates. He grunted deeply and turned to the other side in his bed.

"I mean, good riddance wouldn't you say?"

"Sure, they're a big lot, they surely won't miss one."

Draco threw his blankets off his bed and started to get dressed; he wasn't getting any sleep soon if his dorm mates kept chattering away. After putting on his shoes, he walked to the Great Hall, sitting at his regular spot at the Slytherin table.

There was something about the Great Hall today. The mood suddenly went from a cheery one into one that was, well something other than cheery. Draco's grey eyes scanned his field and rested on the Gryffindor table. He was receiving some very nasty glares from both Pothead and Mudblood. Draco just smirked arrogantly at them and proceeded to eat his breakfast, ignoring their Glare of Death.

The Hall started to get more packed and soon voices were heard all over the place. But there was one particular voice that got all the attention it wanted.

"MALFOY!"

Draco choked on some cereal chips as he spluttered out the milk by the mention of his name. He saw a very, very angry Ron Weasley coming his way. His head seemed to match his hair, and his eyes were blazing with madness. Complete and utter madness. Weasley was out to kill him.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered and looked around for Crabbe and Goyle, who were of course, not there when he needed them the most. How was he going to handle a Weasley that looked like he was on the verge of killing? Had Draco done something to him recently? Draco furled his brow and decided now was not the time to start thinking of that. There was still a crazy Weasley coming his way.

So he did the only thing that seemed right; stand up to face the Weasel. Draco clutched his wand in his pocket as he slowly advanced towards the red haired boy. But it seemed there was no need for spells, Weasley clearly wanted to feel his neck in his hands.

It was when Ron started climbing over the Ravenclaw table to get to him that Draco started to get nervous. In all the fights they had been in, this one, that hadn't even started, seemed like it was going to be the worst one of all.

"MALFOY!"

Draco gulped and gripped his wand even harder. It clearly looked like that even if the Weasel had six stunning spells cast on him, he would still try to reach out his fingers to grab Draco's neck and strangle him to death. Running didn't seem like a bad idea right now.

He could see the Mudblood running after the carrot, trying to calm him down, while Pothead remained a distance.

"Stop it Ron! It's not his fault!"

Weasley gritted his teeth, and when he was finally in reach, he tackled Draco to the ground. They both rolled on the floor while Ron dealt out some punches which were directed towards Draco's jaw. Draco groaned out loud while he tried to pry the Weasel off of him – he had gotten too strong for him to control.

And just like Draco expected, both of Weasley's hands shot towards his neck and were now squeezing the life out of him.

Just as soon as it started, it had ended. Snape had pulled the raving mad man off of him and placed a binding spell on him. McGonagall swept in and took off the spell cast on Weasley – if it had been Draco's choice, Weasley would have never moved again.

"Outrageous! Not only am I ashamed by these two students, but also you professor Snape, placing a spell on an unarmed student!"

"Excuse me McGonagall, but _your_ student was _clearly_ out to _kill_ one of _my_ finest student."

Draco closed his eyes. He was just glad he had survived a mad Weasley attack.

"It's entirely his fault! She would have never been in this state if it wasn't for him!" Screamed out the outraged Weasley. He was held back by the Mudblood. It was taking nearly all of her weight to hold him back.

"Look what he has done to her! All because he has lost his me –" The Weasel was cut off because the Mudblood, it seemed, had placed a silencing charm on him. A look of betrayal and anger washed upon his red face.

Draco finally picked himself up, wincing in pain as he felt his jaw move in a way it shouldn't. Then, suddenly, he zoned out.

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_Why, yes I am! Mwuahah!"_

"_No way are you going to do that!"_

"_Well, this is what we call, the Weasley attack, enjoy the ride …"_

"_You're such the devil, I wonder why I ever fell in love with you."_

"…"

"_Draco?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you remember when you fell in love with me?"_

"Yes I remember."


	13. Come to me

**Gaining Memories**

******A/N:** Okaaay ... something went wrong with my computer and uploaded the wrong file .. hhmm ... BUT ANYWAYS! Here's chapter 13 so you can finally kill me for that evil cliffie I put in chapter 12! ... please don't, hehe.

******Chapter 13 – _Come to me_**

_Don't you know__  
_

--

It's a nice pretty, stone ceiling if you looked at it one way. A ceiling that was sure to be boring in the green eyes of Harry Potter, who had been in this room practically every school year. But she, Ginny Weasley, was another story. Sure, her first year she had been here, but all in all, she didn't really thought about it.

So, what to do when only hours ago you had been found by Hermione Granger on the cold dungeon floor, sweating and a heartbeat that went like a Muggle rollar coaster? Sure, take the fiery redhead to the Hospital Wing! Oh, how she enjoyed lying in this bed – staring at a piece of crap that was called a ceiling. How she suddenly came to understand Harry's feelings when he wanted to get out of here.

She liked Madam Pomfrey, but dear Merlin; who shoved up a potions veil in her arse? She had been on constant care by the elder woman, like she could die any minute now. Ginny huffed to herself and turned onto her side in her bed.

But sad thing was ... the literally sad thing that she was in this Hospital Wing (Ginny's version; Place of Doom), is because of a heartbreak.

Shoot the birds!

Kill the gnomes!

Pull Dumbledore's beard!

Yes, Ginny has finally lost her mind!

Ginny pulled the white covers over her red nose as she looked at another empty bed with sad brown eyes. She had been trying to look at it from the good side – joke about it. Make herself go temporarily insane so that she would forget this aching in her heart. But in this situation, jokes are far from doing the right thing. Ginny fluttered her eyes close and she curled up into a ball.

Could anyone possible die from a heartbreak?

It wasn't possible to have this much pain, on to were it literally exhausted her body. She was actually in mutual danger ... and all she could do about it was make stupid jokes about pulling Dumbledore's beard. Even the mental image printed in her head couldn't even make her smile. There was just one thing on her mind only; Draco Malfoy.

She wondered, how this all had started. But soon figured out that she shouldn't been asking how it started, she should be asking herself how to end it all. Yes, Ginny wanted it to end. She didn't want to see his face anymore every time she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see his glazing grey eyes every time she went to bed, she didn't want to feel like crap but yet warm every time he was mentioned, she didn't want to hear his manically voice that soothes her nonetheless every time he opened his mouth, she didn't want to think about him every second of the day, she didn't want to feel his lips on hers anymore.

She didn't want any of it! She wanted to end this misery that he had put her through!

Ginny had been holding them up, but one by one they started to slip from her eyes like little crystals. She sniffed into her blankets and let the tears fall from her puffy, red eyes. Thousands of thoughts raced through her already cloudy mind as she tried to get a grasp on it. But it was useless, all her thoughts where directed at one thing only; him.

Why did she wanted it?

Had she wanted it?

Did he want it?

Has he never thought of her on his own?

Why had it happened to her?

Has she done something horrible to him?

What do they call it? Love?

Does she love him?

Does he love her?

Does she want it to end?

YES! Yes! She wants it to end! She wants this horrible pain that makes her heart feel like it has been struck by an axe go away! The horrible feeling of being betrayed! The horrible feeling of being left alone! The pain that goes through her entire body! The pain ... the horrible pain ... she wants it to go ... ... away.

She wants it to go .. away.

She wants no more pain, no more tears. What she wants is her old self back – back to the time when she loathed his existence. Back to the time when they were still enemies and nothing more. Back to the time when it was all just still kids play. Back to the time when she didn't thought about him willingly. Back to the time when she could face him with sparks. Back to the time when she wanted to kick his arse. Back to the time when she watched Harry fly in the sky instead of a blonde boy. Back to the time ... back to the time ... when she hated him and not loved.

Then, she pushed out all her tears as they landed on her bed, making wet round spots appear. Ginny snuggled closer to her hands and sobbed on a little more.

Slowly, very slowly, did she fall asleep.

_No more. No ... more._

And not soon after did the doors of the Hospital Wing opened yet again. People, both student and teacher scattered around, pushing the wrong students out, the right one in a hospital bed and then leaving the poor boy student alone with Madame Pomfrey. After she was finished with him, she left the Hospital Wing, with a devious glint in her eyes.

Ginny stirred in her not so deep sleep as she rolled onto her other side.

The boy with blonde hair and grey eyes stepped out of his hospital bed and quickly strode over to Ginny's bed. He gripped the railing and looked over her sleeping form. Faintly, in her dreams, she could hear a strange hissing sound.

She slowly began to wake up again, but held her eyes closed. She knew there was standing someone at her bedside and she didn't want to let the person know she was awake. Ginny could hear the person mumbling under his breath, until she could hear him clearly.

"_What have you done_?" The voice spoke, sending chills everywhere in her body and she couldn't help herself but shiver. She knew that voice. The voice she wanted to drone out of her memories. The voice that she was teaching herself to hate.

"_Why did you play along_?" The voice demanded more urgently and she felt her bed shook by the trembling vibrations the boy was giving her. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be somewhere else and not here, not here with him so close. Not here in the Hospital Wing. Not here with Draco Malfoy in the room.

"_Why you_?" The voice this time hollered throughout the entire Hospital Wing and Ginny slowly sat back right up, ignoring his glare and refusing to meet his eyes. She looked at the wet spots she made earlier with her tears. Ginny felt her lip tremble but she refused ever so clearly to give in.

She could guess it by now ...

... He knew _everything_.

There was a silence so thick in the air that she could hear his breathing going fast and unsteady. Ginny turned her head to her bed, still not looking into his eyes.

"Why you ..." he repeated, but this time it was like a soft whisper.

There were so many questions in her head, yet she couldn't open up her mouth to ask them. Her mind had left her and her heart ... she could feel it beating faster and running with pain. Ginny sniffed in some air and tried to push back the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes again. How long was this going to continue? How long was she going to cry?

After the long silence, he leaned over her bed so she could see his blonde hair in the little beam of moonlight. "The letter ... it was you, wasn't it?" he asked, but she could barely hear his voice, as if he was afraid to ask it out loud.

Ginny remembered, the letter? Oh yes, the letter was surely hers. It was meant for her as a disclosure so she wouldn't have to lie down in her bed only to see a pair of grey eyes looking back at her.

_Why now? Why now?_ The questions echoed through her head.

Ginny said nothing back to him.

She heard him take in a large chunk of air. "I .. remember, everything. But, _why_?" was the only thing she heard him say before another long and stretched silence formed in the air. Again, Ginny didn't answer anything because she didn't want to. She didn't want to give an answer on a question she didn't even understand herself. Ginny sunk into silence and concentrated on her heavy breathing.

Neither broke the silence, neither of them wanting to speak. Neither of them wanting to confront what has been played for so long. What had been all just a mere, pathetic game.

She let herself fall against her pillow that brought her a little comfort. She didn't want this anymore – she needed for him to get away from her.

"I ... don't want this."

Ginny's eyes snapped up as he had broken the silence.

_H-he didn't w-want .. this?_

Why was she feeling so, sad about this? This is what she wanted wasn't it? He didn't want it, and she didn't want it either. Than why was her heart suddenly ripping her apart? Did she somehow, in the back of her mind, wanted him to ... want her? Did she want him to go through all the pain she had to endure just so he could feel like shit because she went through it alone? She wanted him to feel the pain she felt, and yet somehow, she wanted him to want her. Want her back. Because, even if she did not want it, her heart was jumping for any chance to grope him right there on the spot.

But was it worth it?

All that pain she had to endure, eventually leading her to the Hospital Wing. And now he's standing here, claiming to remember everything and that he didn't want it.

Did he wanted no memories of them together? Did she wanted no memories of them together? Were the two of them even together?

Why did everything had to be so damn complicated!

The boy let go of the railing and turned around, his back to her. "I don't want ... you," he had said before he had disappeared out of the Hospital Wing.

And just as she heard the door closing, Ginny Weasley once again started to cry in the lonely night.


	14. Night will fall

**Gaining Memories**

**A/N:** Ah, I read book 6 and became depressed, I hated what JKR did to Ginny's character. I won't spoil anything about book 6 either; the plot will stay as I had always planned it to be (though some things really happened in book 6, lol). Sorry about the late update too, but that's just something I can't help. Also, I lost another beta .. I'm yet again betaless … excuse me for my poor grammar.

**Chapter 14 – _Night will fall_**

_I know I had some_

--

The whistle blew, the compartment started to shake and the landscape swished in front of her eyes. The redheaded girl sat in front of the window, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand and boringly looking out of the window.

There was a nasty atmosphere in the compartment. It seemed the redhead was rather sulking, and her other two companions were little first years that were scared of 'the scarlet woman' as they had dubbed her.

Ginny Weasley let out a sigh and her eyes wandered over to the first years, whom ducked for cover in the corners.

Even though she now seemed like a Slytherin herself, Ginny was rather glad that she could ditch her friends and found a compartment where people were mostly afraid of her instead of trying to make small talk. Right now, all she needed was a little silence.

She tried to ignore the whimpering sounds the first years made.

Her 5th school year had ended. At long last she could start at her 6th year. Her grades weren't really all that good – her mother would surely grow mad on her when she gets back home. But it didn't matter now, grades were not important to her at all.

Sure, she wanted to be an Auror, help fight bad guys with her brother and all, seeing as they set off to become one too. But how can grades determine who is going to fight You-Know-Who? And why are grades so important to life?

Ginny huffed in herself and sullenly looked out of the window. The train passed a pasture with a bunch of sheep and Ginny's brown eyes followed them uninterested.

Life seemed boring to her.

While You-Know-Who is already taking over, she is sitting here in a compartment, thinking about grades. That doesn't really sound right. But what else is there to think about? She refused thinking about anything else … because she knew her thoughts would lead her to something entirely else.

She shook her head viciously and glared at the first years who started to whisper against each other before looking back out of the window again.

All she wanted was to go back home again, play some card games with her mother, visit Fred and George again, send a letter to Bill and Charlie, make some fights with Ron, tell her dad some stories. Yes, home, the Burrow, her lovely home.

Her home where she knew that he would never go there. She would be freed from him for at least 7 weeks. The thought of him riding on this very same train made her sulk even more. Ginny flunked back into her seat and closed her eyes, slowly drifting away to a world where she hoped _he_ would be banned from.

--

"Ginny, get out of the room."

Ginny's head perked up and glared a hole through her brother's thick and mindless skull. She had been lying on the couch, minding her own business, reading a letter from one of her friends when Ron stood in front of her. He was glowering on her, his hands on his sides and with his two companions behind him; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, _this is the living room_," Ginny spoke as if talking to a five year old. She adverted her gaze back to the letter in her hands.

"Ginny, we need the room, just go already," Ron insisted, still looking as persistent as ever.

Ginny let out a audible sigh for everyone to hear her annoyance. She folded up the letter and slowly stood up to face her brother. "I thought you weren't going to hide things from behind my back anymore?" she said in a dark voice and glared at her older brother.

Ron wasn't moved by Ginny's sheer force of her glare and merely glared back. "It's for your own safety, Gin," he waved with his hand as if he were trying to flick Ginny away.

Ginny's glare deepened as her fire returned into her brown eyes. In own second, she had slapped him across the cheek and stormed out of the room with her letter clutched into her hands. That'll teach him.

After that incident, Ginny went back up to her own room and sat down on her poor bed. She unfolded the letter and started reading were she left off, using the bit of light that the sun provided through her only window.

The letter was boring, as usual with all the letters she kept getting from her friends. The usual chit chat her friends always send her. _Hi, how are you doing? I'm fine, I've been doing nothing at all this week._ And all that other stuff that comes with the job of being friends. But this letter was different than the previous ones. This letter had _actual information_ about the outside world.

_Something … _

Ginny's eyes widened as she kept on reading and sat on the tip of her bed; almost devouring the letter from the information. Her heart started pounding harder with each sentence and Ginny only had eyes for the letter – the voices of her brother and his visitors droning out in the background. The sun slowly began to set and the light started to disappear, little by little. When she finally read the last bit of information, Ginny's hold on the letter loosened as it slowly fell on the ground.

_Makes me think …_

Her eyes were unfocused, gazing at her empty and boring wall, the words from the letter flowing through her head. The unusual feeling of fear and something else crept over Ginny's body. She was … shocked to say the least. Shocked to find out about this. Shocked to know she cared.

Ginny felt herself fall back against her wall as she tried to get a hold on her flaring feelings. She wasn't supposed to _care_ – heck, she wasn't even supposed to _know_! It was all … just so sudden.

_That all of it …_

The letter lay forgotten on the floor, lifeless and still. One of Ginny's friends had send this to her, with a bit of information about the ongoing war between You-Know-Who and the rest of the world. It was some information about Death Eaters being captured and locked up in Azkaban. This sort of information should make anyone happy, but for Ginny, it did not. Her friend mentioned the name of one of the Death Eaters that were locked up. It was a name that the redhead had tried to forget, the name that caused her heart to speed up and her voice to lose its power.

_Was never meant to …_

Ginny closed her eyes and she swallowed hard, trying not to get emotional about this, but found she couldn't fight the feelings that crept up. Slowly she opened her eyes as she looked at the ceiling, still not out of the shock that was currently paralyzing her body.

Blurry thoughts and images rushed through her mind. She couldn't get a grasp on them at all, she was just lifelessly sitting there; letting all disturbing thoughts wonder around herself. Her red hair seemed to have died as its colour was now a shade of brown, covered within the shadows of her room. The sun was now barely visible through her window.

_Happen._

She couldn't seem to focus on it, and felt like she didn't want to focus. It all seemed surreal to her. The war, the deaths, the pain, the destruction, the emotions – her feelings. It seemed it was for real now. This wasn't just some stupid prank, this was really happening. It was all happening right now – there was no denying it.

Yet, she couldn't seem to face it. No, the truth that had always been at the back of her mind, couldn't be real, right? She had her own thoughts about this, but she never cared nor had any intention to really think about it seriously. It was always supposed to be … fake. Her thoughts weren't supposed to come true. It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't!

The room was now completely covered within darkness, the shadows playing on the girl's pale face. Ginny blinked back her thoughts as she gazed out of her window, the moon rising up high in the sky.

This wasn't just some stupid joke … the war .. it's for real. The Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, they are all back. How come she didn't worried about it at all this year? She knew for a _whole year_ that it was true – she knew!

Why didn't she act upon it!

She could have … avoided some things that were suspicious … she .. could have spared her feelings …

The girl had been silently crying for a while now, the tears slowly rolling along her cheeks, glittering in the moonlight. It seemed that was all she could do these past months. Just sit there and cry.

Cry about the fact that Draco Malfoy was captured and handed over to Azkaban.


End file.
